12 days of Christmas: A Drarry Tale
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: Over the next 12 days, our boys Harry and Draco gift to their secret Santa giftee while figuring out their feelings as well. Merry Christmas! This will be posted in 2-3 times a week til ending on Christmas!
1. How it all began

Draco sat at the table, grinning and laughing with all of his friends. In all things, they tended to stick together. So that made the idea of this '12 days of Christmas' more amusing in his eyes. The students as a whole had liked and voted on the idea of gifting their fellow classmates. Dumbledore of course had been overjoyed by the idea of an all-school event that could bring the houses together in unity. "A splendid idea indeed!" Draco believed the proper term Dumbledore had used was.

So tonight the houses would be getting their names from the same Goblet that had provided the names for the Triwizard tournament. It was slightly ironic that the cup that had brought so much harm to the school was supposed to set off this momentous new tradition. Tradition, of course, because now that Dumbledore had gotten his mind on an idea like that, he'd never let it go. Ever.

Draco looked over at his friends who were waiting beside him. They'd lined up for the names over an hour ago. Soon they'd catch a piece of paper that would give them the name of another student to gift. Dumbledore said that he'd make sure everyone was gifted… as if he could enforce such a thing. But then again, he'd set it up based on compatibility. Perhaps for some interhouse loving. Draco grinned at the thought. So long as he didn't get Pansy, there was a chance. Not that he thought he was that compatible with Pansy.

"Yo Goyle, you're probably going to get a Weasle." Crabbe said to his friend with a grin.

Goyle stared daggers at his friends. "As long as I don't get a bushy-haired know-it-all, I'll be fine. Unlike you." He said with a sharp-tongues whit that only Slytherins could pull off.

Draco just rolled his eyes and closed out his friends bantering over who they'd least like to get. He was afraid of saying anything that might reveal who he hoped to get. The three had been so mean to the 'Golden Trio' over the past years. But in reality, Draco'd always had a crush on one of them. It scared him, to think that he might have to gift that person when he could barely tell them 'I like you', let alone that they might be compatible in any sort of way. In a way he hoped that he wouldn't get Harry's name, because that would make things much easier. Luckily for him the names were kept private. The only person who ever needed to know was the person who they got on day 12.

Whoever Draco got would likely be spoiled. However, what could anyone who got him get him something he would want? Draco was picky, that was for sure. He decided fate would decide. He'd just try to suffer through it either way.

Harry caught himself staring at a blonde haired boy and only stopped long enough to talk to his friends when they noticed him staring off into space. "What's gotten into you mate? You're staring at the Slytherins again. It's not very appealing."

"Sorry." Harry laughed it off. "Just thinking about who I might get. Hoping to dear Merlin that I don't get a Slytherin. Hell, I'd take a Hufflepuff over some Slytherin."

"Doesn't help that you don't date Mate." Ron said with a grin. "Perhaps this will give you the name of some girl to fancy."

"Yeah, maybe." Harry said and felt himself grow cold. He'd never tell his friend that he didn't fancy girls. He hadn't ever found an attraction to anyone other than a certain boy who'd gotten his attention in the first year. Unfortunately, that boy had made some very bad decisions in his life and had made some enemies among Harry's friends. Therefore Harry would never speak his wishes to anyone. Harry was nearly positive he'd get Draco, since that was the only person who'd ever held his attention. He was a seeker, he was brilliant, and he'd always been able to keep up to Harry and his gang. But that didn't mean that Draco would get him. In fact, Harry was certain the blonde would get anyone other than him. Draco despised him. Harry sighed and went back to listening to Ron and Hermione chatting.

"You'll probably get Luna." Hermione said to Ron, grinning. "I mean, you do both love the outdoors. You both have an interest in abnormal things. It would fit."

"And you'll get Crabbe." Ron said and smirked brightly. "Heaven knows how that would go. You and one of Draco's lackeys."

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione responded. "I would never get one of those dolts. I have taste, unlike you Ronald."

Those two had been like that all year, antagonizing each other. Harry was honestly getting sick of it. "Just kiss already." Harry said, shutting both of them up as they looked at him with wide eyes. "It's obvious to me that you guys will get each other."

"I disagree Harry." Hermione said with a frown. "I haven't ever had one ounce of feeling for Ron, other than respect. He's a very good friend. Like you. Unless you're saying there's also a chance I could get you, Harry?"

"There's always a chance I suppose." Harry said, but he doubted it. But it seemed to pacify her. She had to think about everything as if it was a puzzle that couldn't be solved without doing the edges first. Everything had to fit into place. What if it didn't? Harry was worried about getting the names now.

Dumbledore went to the front with the Goblet and placed it onto the podium. He looked forward and smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome, welcome to the first year of the '12 days of Christmas'. Today we begin a tradition that hopefully will be fun and enjoyable. The idea is to get someone a gift or gifts for each of the 12 days. On day 12 you will then reveal yourself to the person. Before then, nobody can know who you received. Once you have read off your name, the paper will burn and a spell will be placed upon you which will make it so you cannot reveal yourself, in print, speech or other ways you may try to think of." A few groans were heard, but it did make it more amusing. "And now, to get your names. Step forward one by one and you will get your name. Then you may return to your dorms to plan away. Trips to Hogsmeade will be allowed for the next 12 days as you need to get your gifts. Just ask a professor to floo there and they should allow it so long as it's a valid reason."

Harry grinned. This would make the gifting much easier. He'd need to go just to get ideas.

The line began to move slowly, but quicker as people noticed that it was simply a matter of looking at the name before running off. Nothing else. Draco caught his paper and looked, not surprised, but pleased as he read his name. But oh, what to get Potter?

Harry and his friends were quite a bit later in the line, but when Harry got his name, he just noted it, trying to keep emotion off of his face. He didn't want to look too excited or disappointed as some people had. He'd gotten Malfoy. And he was very happy about it. He'd had a crush on Malfoy since third year. Now that it was the 6th year, he only had a year and a half left to prove himself before they'd be out of school and Draco would make his decision for the better or the worse. Harry was worried Draco would choose his father's side. And that thought scared the hell out of him. Harry made his way towards the line that was forming to go to Hogsmeade.

Draco had made his way up to the Slytherin commons. His friends and him were joking lightly about names they could have drawn, which means that they couldn't be the person, but it was amusing in it's own way.

"I think Malfoy got Potter." Blaise said, a knowing grin on his face.

"Bugger off Zabini." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, no refusal Draco-poo?" Pansy said, grinning slightly. "Oooh, it's either Potter or someone worse yet."

Crabbe looked at Draco. "Is it true Draco? Did you get Potter?"

"So what if I did?" He asked with a scowl. "I don't plan to give him anything."

"Oooh, Malfoy. Apparently Potter is your compatibility partner!"

"Sod off Goyle." Draco said with a growl, throwing a pillow at Goyle in the process.

"Whatcha gonna give you giftee then Malfoy?" Pansy asked, watching carefully. "I mean, you have to give him something."

"Probably the chocolate frog Crabbe gave me yesterday. I mean, it's just sitting there gathering dust." Draco put his feet up. "And a note to be given to him after breakfast saying he won't be getting anything else."

"Aren't you worried he'll figure out it's from you?"

"If we're that compatible, Pansy. Then he'll already know, right?"

"I just hope your gifter is someone wealthier than the Weasel."

"Bullocks, I didn't even think of that!" Malfoy said, cringing at the thought. "Not that it matters. I'll just go buy myself some nice things at Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan." Pansy said with a smile. "Perhaps you could get me something nice too?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Maybe."

Harry made his way through another shop, frowning, not sure what he could get Malfoy that he didn't already have. He'd have to think long and hard on some gifts. Others, he already had. It was obvious that he'd get Malfoy some quidditch stuff, because it was a given that Malfoy and him both liked them, therefore he could choose something worthy of Malfoy, or so he hoped.

As he walked through the shop he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Ah, his day one gift.


	2. day 1

Day 1:

Draco made his way to breakfast, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something about what he was about to do pissed him off and hurt. He knew that Harry didn't deserve that sort of treatment. But if he had to make a show in front of his friends, he would. Little did they know, he'd been planning to make the rest of the days much better. If he had to keep who was gifting Harry hidden, he wouldn't have any other gifts delivered during a meal, like most people would be doing. Some would be delivering gifts during breakfast. Others during lunch or dinner. Honestly, Draco was expecting something small, possibly at supper. He would be someone who was hard to gift. He was picky. And honestly, he hoped whoever had him wouldn't try too hard. They'd just embarrass themselves.

Draco walked over to the table with Crabbe and Goyle following him. "So your giftee is getting his gift for breakfast?" Goyle asked with a grin.

"Shut UP." Draco turned to look at him with a glare. "I don't want to hear anymore about this damnable event. I got screwed with it, so honestly, I want to forget about it."

"Your choice." Goyle said.

Crabbe made his way to sit next to Pansy. "Heya Pans." He said with a grin. "Ready for day one?"

"As long as you're not my gifter, then yeah." She said, putting on a disgusted look. She looked at Draco. "Maybe my Dracey-poo got me." She said and pulled him over to sit next to her. Draco rolled his eyes. "Never in our lifetime Pansy. You are probably my least compatible person here."

"Oh, come on Drake. You know we'd make amazingly cute pureblood babies."

Draco rolled his eyes.

A) He did not care about babies.

B) He could not stand the thought of a life with Pansy.

"Sod off Pans. I don't have time for your fantasies." She frowned, but still sat very close to him, which caused him to be very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, Goyle had sat close to him on the other side and so he had no room to move away from her. He ignored it and grabbed a plate and began filling it with his favorite breakfast foods.

His eyes wandered at times to Harry, watching him as he ate and chatted with his friends. He did look back every once in a while to participate in the conversation at his table, but it was always the same. Either about the Gryffindors and what they've done wrong (they always do something wrong in the eyes of a Slytherin) or about the next big party they want to have. Pansy was planning a Christmas celebration for after the event. "I think we'll all need a release after this very Gryffindor celebration." She said with an exasperated sigh. Draco rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Don't you agree Drakey?"

He turned and looked at her. "Eh, I plan on making my end enjoyable."

She got a confused look and frowned. "But Drake..."

"I always get what I want Pansy." He said and looked up when he heard hooting. A few owls were making their way down. One landed in front of Pansy. Another in front of Draco. Harry also had one. So did quite a few students in the other years. Ron and Hermione both didn't have one and looked at each other. Hmm, seemed there was a bit of conflict there.

Harry looked down at the package in his hands and looked almost excited. He unwrapped the package and his face instantly fell. Hermione and Ron both looked at why and they muttered among themselves. Harry stood up and walked out of the Hall. His friends stayed behind. Draco would have to send Harry a note soon, but first he wanted to see what his gifter had gotten him. In case they were watching, he wanted to make sure they knew whether he liked his or not. They at least deserved that. He pulled at the paper and opened it without ripping the paper. He looked at the box as soon as he opened it and frowned slightly. He was slightly nervous that he'd gotten some sort of jewelry on day one. Could his person know him well enough to know what he'd like?

He opened the box and audibly gasped. Pansy looked and her eyes widened. "Wow Malfoy. Whoever got you sure knows you well. Must be a Slytherin."

Draco had to agree. He ran a finger over the silver snake necklace. It's green eyes shone under the candlelight. He was amazed by the beauty of it. He put it on then and there. Hopefully that let whoever gifted him know that he definitely loved his gift. He'd wear it all 12 days and probably well past that. He had a letter to go write though. "I'm gonna go get my other thing sent off you guys. I'll see you guys in a bit in the commons."

Crabbe nodded and turned to Pansy to continue their conversation. Goyle and Blaise were chatting, so he was able to sneak away quite easily. He really didn't need to have the others follow him.

Harry stormed up to his room and lay on his bed. He clutched the chocolate frog in his hand and frowned. How dare he get his hopes up that his person would care to try? He probably had some fourth year who could care less about the event. He just hoped his giftee was not some Slytherin who was going to mess with him throughout the event. He really didn't need that. He lay in bed, thinking. He wasn't about to let this affect who he was gifting. He didn't need to punish Malfoy for some other person's rudeness.

Harry was still lying in bed when an owl started pecking at the window. He frowned and walked over. Upon opening the window the owl dropped a paper at his feet and flew off. He knelt down and picked it up. Was this from his person as well?

He opened the letter and read:

"Harry,

Sorry for the day 1 gift. I have plans for future gifts, but this one had reason behind it. You like them and I know that they can make you smile especially if you do not already have the card."

It wasn't signed, but then again it wouldn't be. Not if they couldn't reveal themselves. Harry sighed and nodded. He'd give the person another chance. It was true that he liked them. Hopefully his day 2 gift would make him happier though. He also hoped Draco liked his gift as well. He hadn't stayed around to view his reaction. He'd already made a fool of himself by getting his hopes up. Then getting the frog.. well, he'd not been able to hide his disappointment. He just hoped he hadn't hurt his gifter's feelings

A/N: Sorry about the HTML issue! Hopefully it's fixed now!


	3. day 2

Day 2:

Draco made his way up the stairs to his dorm early. He didn't want to be there when Harry received his gift. One of two things would happen and if it was not the reaction Draco was hoping for, then he knew he didn't want to be around. His friends would never assume he'd give Harry anything, so he was in the clear now. He'd pretty much made up his mind about how to go about this. He needed to make Harry happy, even if Harry could never know the truth.

"Malfoy!" A lone first year ran after him and he turned away, continuing to walk towards his dorm. The Slytherin boy ran faster to catch up to him, tripping, but luckily close enough to Malfoy to be caught. 'Is this my gifter?' He thought with spite. He should have known he'd be set up by Dumbledore. The old coot didn't often show his dislike for the snakes, but this would definitely be proof. 'Although, he couldn't have known to get me the necklace.' He set the boy up, standing him up in front of him. The boy looked relieved.

"Thank you! I was worried I almost broke your gift!" He smiled and held out a black rose. Malfoy gasped slightly and then caught himself and cleared his face of emotion. He reached out and took the flower. "This is for me?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes. I was offered the task by a 5th year girl who got it from another house. She never said which one though." He frowned as if he had failed the elder boy. "I don't know who your gifter is."

"That's fine. Thank you." Draco said and turned, taking a close look at the flower. He'd never been given flowers by anyone, so this one was precious to him. He noticed that the thing holding the flower was not a paper like most muggles used to make the flower looked pretty, but a parchment. He ran his fingers along it's edges. He'd have to go read the note when he got to his dorm.

He walked a long corridor. The first year had long since surpassed him. A little too active for his liking. What kinds of tricks did his gifter use to trick someone in his house to pass it along to a first year just to keep him on his toes. He grinned slightly and rolled his eyes. Perhaps the 5th year girl was actually his gifter. He'd have to watch to see if he could figure out who it was. He didn't particularly see himself with some random Slytherin girl. Though, he didn't see himself with anyone truly. He could never be with who he wanted, so he didn't really see himself with anyone.

He managed to make his way to his room. Hardly anyone was around, so he quickly checked the room and didn't see anyone, but as he sat on his bed, he noticed a second rose on his bedside table. This one was in a vase with a note underneath. He took the note off the first and put it in the vase. He'd been sure that his person was in Slytherin, but as soon as he opened the first note, it made him gasp. 'Day 2: You have a heart of black and a soul of a true Malfoy, but it makes me want you all the more.' There was no way a Slytherin would write something about him being a Malfoy wanting him more. He'd be perfect for any Slytherin. So the little first year had been right in the fact that his gifter was of another house. He frowned. So much for having an idea of his person being in his house. He noticed a P.S. forming as he was about to roll up the parchment.

'This is a two way parchment, so if you wish to write me, let me know by writing here. My writing is concealed, so in no way will you guess who I am by my writing.'

'Damn!' Malfoy thought and rolled his eyes. The gifter should definitely have been in Slytherin.

He looked at the second note and read a poem.

'Written for your eyes only

In a place where I confide

In some words, not so showy

To the rules I must oblige.

I find myself attracted

To your eyes, your hair, your soul.

But I find myself distracted

By your morals and your goals.

What must I do to forget?

Why must I always decide

To like the things that beget

The feelings I feel inside.

I will not say it is love,

Perhaps Infatuation.

I know your heart is void of

seizing this proclamation.

Please do enjoy the gifting.

I do hope that you'll like it,

Perhaps find them uplifting.

I'll reveal all, bit by bit.'

Draco read the lines over and over and nodded. He'd certainly look forward to the things his gifter would get him. If they put as much thoughts into the gifts as they did this one, he'd be happy for the future ones. He took his quill and wrote on the other parchment, "Thank you for the gifts. I am not surprised you like me as most people do. But I do love the thought you put into this. I look forward to meeting you Santa."

The response Draco got back, made him smile. "Egotistical bastard."

Harry grinned at the response from Draco and then his own response back. Only Draco would word it that he isn't surprised by the infatuation. Oh, if only Draco knew. Harry sighed and lay back on his bed. He'd still not received a gift and wondered if he wasn't wrong. Perhaps he wasn't going to get anything good. No one cared enough to get him much growing up. Mrs. Weasley had made him sweaters, like she had for her other children, but it was probably so he wouldn't feel left out. He couldn't complain, but he wasn't sure that he'd been given something because someone cared enough for that. It had always been out of guilt. Even his broomstick had been given to him because his Godfather had felt like him losing his had been his fault. He sighed.

As he was about to go to bed, a knock on his window startled him. He crossed the floor when he noted that his other housemates were asleep. He didn't need to wake them. He walked over and let the owl in, who dropped a heavy package on his bed. He snapped the twine holding two leather bound books and gasped when he opened the first to see a picture of his mother, smiling at him. 'A book about Lily Potter née Evans'

Harry could feel a tear in his eyes as he turned the page and found facts about her. Favorite flower. Childhood memories. Things that Harry thought he could never know about her. Pictures were littered throughout, including some of his small family before it had been taken from him.

He ran his fingers along the spine of the second book and knew what it was before he opened it. His father's face looking at him, made him feel so special. He looked just like him. A teenager with messy hair. If only he'd been able to see his own child grow up to look so much like him.

'Who would do something like this? Who could?' Harry could feel tears in his eyes as he saw a note that had fallen from the last page of the book about his father.

"Harry,

I know you didn't get to know your parents, but that doesn't mean they didn't make a huge difference in the lives of others. I happen to know quite a few of those people and had them working all yesterday on putting in things they like, didn't like, and memories so you can see how much like them you are. You are truly a special man who would have made them proud. I know that this gift will either make you smile or cry. I honestly hope it is the first. Knowledge is everything and you deserve to know more than anyone. Happy day 2!

Your Secret Santa"

Harry could feel as if he was floating as he read the note. So his person had spent the previous day working hard on getting the information for him. If only he'd known how much work the person had put into this, so he hadn't felt so let down the day before. Even if this was the last gift he got, Harry could be happy. He couldn't wait to thank his person. But he was having mixed emotions. He knew who he liked and he didn't like that his emotions were so all over the place. He was quickly gaining respect and appreciation for this person, but if they truly cared for him like they had proved so far, Harry knew his feelings could turn to love. "Oh my dear heart, let me be free." He said with a frown. He didn't want to fall for anyone at this point in his life. It was short. He never knew when his last day was going to be, so he didn't want any feelings.

In fact, part of the reason he wasn't afraid of his feelings for Malfoy was because of that. He knew he'd never have to live them out. He'd be laughed at and let down easy. Harry had already planned that for day 12. He knew that the reveal would be him letting Draco know how he felt, which was something that he'd never had the courage to do until he could do so secretly. Day 12 was just a means to an end. He could finally reveal himself for who he was and be let down easy. Malfoy would make sure of that. If only he knew it would be so easy for this person. He didn't know how he'd feel when they revealed themselves.

Perhaps they'd say that they just respected him. And perhaps Harry thought he could always have things easy.


	4. day 3

Day 3:

Draco walked along the corridors from his morning class. He didn't want to get caught by his friends preparing Harry's gift, so he had them sent to the owlery so he could grab them and bring them to Harry's dorm that night before he got there. He took a deep breath in. This gift could be very cute or very disastrous. And he wouldn't know until day 12. He groaned and shook his head. He had to hide the gifts until that night and had already gotten Snape's approval to hide his present in his office until later. Snape didn't know what it was, nor did he ask. For that Draco was very grateful.

Suddenly a boy screamed and Draco turned, looking back. He caught site of a fire quickly heading towards him. A spell? He jumped away, but before it even reached him, it stopped, looking at him. Yes, looking. As he looked at it, another scream and another of the fires came rushing towards him. And quickly behind it another. Draco looked at the creatures and laughed. They were in the shape of dragons! Little fiery dragons! He smiled and reached out to the creature and touched it. It was warm, but it didn't feel like the fire it looked like.

"What is this?" He asked, watching as the dragon-creatures began to chase one another in a circle around him. He smiled and watched them. They were cute and playful. He noticed a bottle roll from a corner and frowned. He walked over and looked around the corner, but no one was there. He picked it up and grinned. 'Creature Feature: These creatures will last for 24 hours and only respect and listen to the owner specified when they are first formed. Each bottle contains 3 creatures. This bottle: Dragons. Look for fairies, Giants and Thestral creatures coming soon!'

A Weasley product! And one that Draco had never heard of. 24 hours though? He looked over at the creatures who were playing and throwing mini-fireballs at each other. He wondered how his teachers would take these creatures. Only one way to find out. He continued walking towards his destination and ordered the creatures to "Follow me."

Harry smiled with his back against a wall, watching the dragon-creatures following Draco. It made his heart thump in his chest to see the smile on Draco's face as he watched the dragons as he walked. The dragons were jumping around and scaring first years by jumping around corners at them. That was the kind of thing that Harry knew Draco would enjoy. He'd also made sure that Dumbledore would approve of a gift so long as it wasn't able to harm any students. Thank God for knowing the Weasley twins and getting them to tame down their own product. Not that the twins would understand why he'd asked that.

Harry made his way back to his dorms so he could put his invisibility cloak away before heading to class. He was just glad that he'd not be late because despite his planning, he'd not planned on staying and enjoying watching how much Draco liked it. Part of him wanted to follow Draco, while the other part of him knew better. He'd not have wanted Draco following him around and discovering that he was his santa.

Draco made his way up to the owlery and kept watching behind him to make sure no one was following. He even had the dragon's to keep guard. Who knew they could be so scary to the first years who didn't know anything about Weasley tricks. He couldn't imagine these playful dragons being too harmful. In fact, they made him smile, which he tried to keep under control, since he didn't need to let anyone know anything could make him smile.

Draco ordered them to guard the door while he found the owl guarding his package. He took a look back and grabbed the package, taking a quick peek inside. 'Harry is going to love these. Or hate them.' Draco groaned, not sure which way things would go. Whoever his gifter was knew him and while Draco knew Harry, he also knew that this gift could go either way. He didn't want to see Harry hate the gift, so he was going to make sure to not see Harry's reaction. It was for the best anyways. He couldn't get hurt if Harry didn't like it and his friends would never know Harry was still getting gifts. He just had to be sneaky. Oh, how he wished that it didn't matter.

Draco put the cover back on the box and made his way out of the owlery as the store owl flew off. Draco was making his way down the hall when he saw Pansy walking down the hall, hand in hand with Blaise. She was whispering to him. Draco turned around a corner and hid, watching as the two kissed. 'Oh god, oh god, oh gods.' He wanted to smack his head against a wall to rid his mind of the image.

Draco made his way to his dorms. At least he had time before lunch and then his next class.

Harry ate his dinner in silence. Draco's table was loud and excitement rang out as the dragon's ran around the hall. Draco was pretending to ignore them, which made Harry smile a bit. Draco was notorious for hiding his emotions. And he wasn't doing too well. He had smiled a few times when he thought no one was looking.

Hermione had gotten a set of earrings and a necklace, but not from her Santa. Ron was staring at them and smiling in a way that it was hard for anyone to not know that it was Ron who had gotten them for her. Harry had helped him pay off a bit of them so that Ron would have them in time to give her today, with the promise that he'd pay Harry back, despite the fact that Harry had offered to pay for them outright for his friend.

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going to head to bed you guys." Harry said and yawned. He wasn't sure what to expect for a gift after the last one. And he wasn't sure why they seemed to be more personal than he was able to do. He loved what he'd gotten the day before. But his day 1 gift was a chocolate frog. Hermione looked at him with concern. "Is it because you haven't gotten your gift today yet?"

"No." Harry said. "I just need some sleep."

"Alright Harry. See you tomorrow." Hermione curled into Ron and smiled.

Harry walked up the stairs til he got to his room. He was glad he was one of the first up there. He opened the door and was about to walk to his bed when he stopped dead. Three stuffed animals lay on his pillow. He heard some muffled talking downstairs and jumped over to the bed, grabbing the grey owl, black dragon, and a white tiger, and opening his trunk to stuff them inside. Dean Thomas walked in just as Harry was closing his trunk.

"Watcher Harry. I thought you were heading to bed?"

"I am, I am... I just..." He looked over and saw a rolled up parchment lying on the bed where the stuffed animals had previously been. "I just got a present from my secret santa and was about to read it. I'll close my curtains. Don't want to reveal what they say, honestly. I don't want someone else to guess them before I do."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gotcha. Have fun."

Harry nodded and locked his trunk before crawling into bed and closing his curtains. He didn't know who his secret santa was or why they would try to embarrass him in his own house. He unrolled the parchment and read it quietly.

"Dearest Harry,

Your gift for today is not the stuffed animals, but the fact that I know you have an obsession with cute, fluffy things. My present to you is the fact that I do too. You are cute as can be and your unruly hair is very adorable. You will NEVER hear me say so aloud, so this gift is between us.

Your Santa"

Harry sighed softly and smiled dreamily. How in the world someone knew of that minor obsession, he would never know. He loved cute and fluffy things and if he was able to, he would totally sleep with the stuffed animals. He'd definitely keep them. He just wished he knew who his gifter was. The idea of someone finding him cute and fluffy... Harry touched his hair and grinned happily. If anything about what the gifter said was true, he definitely wanted to meet him or her and at least thank them for making him happy.

In fact as he went to sleep, he smiled happily.


	5. Day 4

Day 4:

Draco sighed as he walked away from his class. He knew that he needed to go to his next class in an hour, but today was not his day. Crabbe was sick and therefore very crabby, no pun intended. He'd been asking for help getting fluids and a houself to do his every whim. Draco had rolled his eyes and finally agreed to help him between classes. Theodore would take over that task later tonight, but until then, Draco was feeling annoyed by his friend. He needed to be there for him, but when he started feeling like that meant he could pester Draco about his secret santa, Draco'd had enough. He didn't have to send Harry's gift today. That was already set in motion. He'd sent out an owl order earlier in the day.

Draco decided that instead of heading to his dorms to be pestered by Crabbe, sick or not, he'd rather wander the halls. He still held books from his last class, but they weren't too horribly heavy at the very least. A young boy walked up to him and smiled at him. "Hello?" Draco said, looking at the boy with malice. He couldn't understand why this young boy had stopped him.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"You should know who I am if you stopped me kid." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh… yeah." The kid blushed furiously and bit his lip. "I-uh, I have a message from your secret santa."

"Oh?" Draco crossed his arms and looked at the kid, actually looking interested. "Well, tell me then."

"I am one of four students they got to let you know a tiny bit about them." Draco noted the not assigning of a gender and he wondered if that was on purpose or just coincidental. He just rolled his eyes and motioned for the student to continue. He just stuttered as he spoke. "Y-your gifter is dark. In mind and soul. They thought you should know that. Apparently it was important for you to know that." The kid took one last look at Draco and then walked away. Dark? He'd not been expecting that. Dark as in a death eater? Or dark as in skin? The kid had said 4 students would tell him clues and the first one was about the person being dark. He was interested in hearing the other clues.

Harry found himself feeling weightless. The holiday seasons were amazing. He needed to find himself in this little experiment. In fact, with how close he was getting to being out of school, he had decided he needed to let Draco know his feelings throughout this, because good or bad, he had to know what the blonde would think of the fact that he liked him. Not that he thought Draco would ever like him back. In fact, he was certain that the blonde still hated him. He still sent him glaring eyes. He still joked about him with his friends. He was still the Draco Malfoy that Harry knew. However it was also the Draco Malfoy he fell in love with. The strong, independant boy who knew himself and knew what he wanted in life. He had his friends and his family. Harry often found himself wishing he had all that Draco did. He had his friends, sure, but a family… that was what the future was for. If he could be honest with his feelings for Draco by the end of this Holiday season, even if rejected, it would set the pace for him to be honest with all future potentials so that someday he would have the family he wanted and deserved.

What he wanted to say to Draco right now was that he knew how it was to have dark desires. He wanted him to know that darkness lies in the most honest of souls. If Draco wanted to know more about him, he'd also have to find out about his dark past. And about why he was who he was. He didn't need to know about the abuse or the feelings of guilt. He also didn't have to let him know about how happy he was that he was the one who would have to kill Voldemort. As scared as he was, being willing to face death, and knowing he had to kill Voldemort was also slightly a thrill. He wanted to kill the man who had ruined both his life and the life of others.

Harry just hoped that when this 12 days was done, he wouldn't find himself the target of Malfoy and his followers once more. Because even if Malfoy hated him, he hoped that Malfoy wouldn't think it ok to tell others about the gifts Harry was giving him. No matter how this turned out, he hoped that at the very least they could put their past behind them and start fresh. Maybe not even as friends, but not as enemies. Because in all honesty, Harry didn't want to kill Malfoy in the war to come. He just wanted his peace in this. And if nothing else, perhaps Malfoy would see him in a different light.

Draco had gone back to his dorms and felt Crabbe's forehead. He did have a fever. He promised he'd make sure the teacher's didn't do anything against Crabbe for missing class. No missing points. But he should have known that as he made his way to his next class, he would be stopped by another student. He shook his head. "So, what is my gifter's secret this time?"

The girl looked at him and smiled. "Your gifter is light. A person who others can respect. Your gifter wants to see the light in your eyes, because no matter how dark you may be, there is a light in everyone and they said they've seen yours shine and they want it in their life."

Draco felt his cheeks go red and he shook his head. "I am NOT some light sissy! Go away!" The girl's smile faded and she started to look scared. She had opened her mouth to say something but Draco shook his head. "GO. NOW!" The girl squeaked and ran off. Draco was fuming, but glad no one else had heard them talking back and forth and overheard that someone thought he had light in him. In fact, he was very glad Crabbe and Goyle weren't around, because to them, all he was is dark, just like his father. He didn't dare mention to his closest friends or family how he didn't want to join Voldemort's side like a loyal dog. Like his family. He couldn't be the person they wanted him to be. But he couldn't let others say that either. He couldn't let others see that in his eyes. And whoever the person was who saw through his steely gaze. Whoever saw him as more than just a Death Eater, like everyone assumed him to be, just like his father.

He shook his head. Nobody else would know or have to know. The student who saw the look in his eyes was not going to remember so the next morning. She'd forget today if it was the last thing he did. He'd make sure that things would be set straight. If that was all he had to do, he would.

Draco sighed. His goal was going to happen, whether the person cared or not.

Harry found himself with a headache. Hermione frowned. "Are you sure you can't come to the next class? I mean, it's not a good time to be slacking. Everyone during the holidays wants to be lazy. The teachers are suspicious. And more students are losing house points. I mean, it makes sense. No one should be slacking. I don't care what time of year it is. Can't you just come to class and rest later?"

"It's not about a headache Hermione. I need to complete my Secret Santa gift for today. This is hard for me. Sharing myself with someone. I don't need you guys around for that. In fact, I need this time alone. I'll go to potions later, alright?"

Hermione huffed, but nodded. "Fine. But don't get caught. I won't lie for you, but knowing Ron, he will."

Harry nodded and hugged his friend. "Thanks Mione."

She smiled and hugged him tight. "Whoever has you as their gifter is lucky Harry. I knew that you would take this as seriously as you could. Don't have regrets Harry."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "I won't."

Because no matter if Draco rejected him, even if he made Harry's life hell, Harry would just find his way to move past. He had 2 more students to get to do his work. And two to take the memories of the 30 minutes it took for them to know his secret and his crush and erase them. Not just him, but Draco would also appreciate it.

Hermione made her way out and Harry watched as she left. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and slipped out.

Draco was walking back to his dorms for the night when he had two students come up to him. The one, a hufflepuff girl tilted her head. "Your gifter likes snakes, and not just the Slytherin type. As much as you are their goal, they wanted you to know that they have a fascination with snakes of all types. And they know you do as well."

Draco frowned and decided that his gifter might not know him as well as he'd previously hoped. In fact, he was kind of hoping for a better secret. A lot of people liked snakes. It was a good attraction. The Slytherin boy who was standing next to the hufflepuff girl took her hand in his. "The last secret you get for today is that your gifter will be revealing themselves to you at the end of this. They want you to know that while they are nervous, they want to be open about themselves for once in their life. And also… they'll be taking our memories of this secret revealing from us as soon as we've told you. The first two who came to you will also not remember that they did so."

Draco raised an eye. Well, that was slightly unexpected. Someone who thought like them and was evil enough to make the last clue an obvious risk. He shrugged. "Alright, well, at least tell the person that I appreciate the clues and look forward to meeting someone who apparently is more like me than I thought."

Harry grinned from beneath the invisibility cloak and sighed softly. He then walked back to the classroom where the students would meet him. They weren't being coerced. They weren't under imperius. However they did want the glory of doing something for Harry Potter, which he allowed, so long as they knew they wouldn't remember this in the end. He grinned to himself. As much as he hated using people, it was apparently in everyone's best interest in this case. The student's walked back to the room where Harry nodded to them in appreciation before casting a memory-modification charm and walking out.

Harry made his way back up to his dormitories and sighed. Draco's face was a mix of confusion and happiness. He wanted to know the person Harry was becoming. He wanted to know Harry and he didn't even know it. Harry shook his head. That's when he noticed the 4 presents on his bed. They were different sizes and wrapped in very different wrapping papers. Harry raised a brow and walked over. Neville was sitting on his bed reading. "Some packages came for you while you were gone."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said and walked over. The note attached was written by some shopkeeper.

'Dear Mr. Potter,

Your gifts today were given by your gifter to show you that they know you. The green one, that matches your eyes, is for you, to be opened on Christmas. The red with green bow is for Miss Granger, who would recognize the colors for Christmas as a muggle holiday. Hopefully she appreciates it as well. The red one is for your closest red-headed friend, who you have been hand-in-hand friends with since day 1 at Hogwarts, that is the person that this is for. And the last, the smallest is for the youngest Weasley.

Your gifter hopes you like the gifts as they know how much your friends mean to you.'

Harry smiled upon reading that and stuck the gifts under his bed to give his friends later. He felt the green wrapper on his own and wondered what could be inside, but he would respect their wishes. To be honest, the idea of the person gifting his friends was more a gift to him than whatever could be in this box. And maybe that was the point.

Draco lay his head back against his pillow that night and wondered how Harry had liked the gifts. He couldn't bring himself to write the note personally, because he was scared he might say something in the note that revealed himself. He almost called Ginny Weaslette in the note and was glad he had not, as he would have revealed himself. He shook his head. How could he make himself give Harry what he wanted when he knew nothing could ever come to be between them? Too much thought. Too little time before the 12th day.


	6. Day 5

Day 5:

"Dumbledore!" The sound of Hagrid's deep bellowing voice from the grounds came early in the morning. "McGonnagal. Someone?!" Draco yawned, not sure what Hagrid was yapping about now. When everyone was trying to sleep, he was making sure they all woke up.

Draco walked over to the window and looked out to see Hagrid surrounded by fire, but more amazing than that, although that was pretty amazing in and of itself, was that the fire was forming words that were meant for Malfoy himself. He just smiled as he read. "Seven more days until Christmas Malfoy." Draco's face lit up. He couldn't believe the perfectness of the situation.

It was obvious that the person had planned this out just right for him. Hagrid was always up early in the morning, feeding his mutt and getting things ready for the day. On his way to the castle, nearly the same time every morning, he walked the same path. Usually it was while everyone was asleep though. Someone had awoken just to give Draco the gift of watching the giant scared by an obvious trick. The fire was burning in a perfect fashion away from the Giant, who obviously was too scared to notice.

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. He actually found himself laughing. Goyle walked over and looked over Draco's shoulder and started laughing as well. "Well Malfoy, finally someone at your level. Perfect. I have to meet the person who got you to brighten up so much lately. Your person obviously knows you pretty well."

"It seems so. I guess I won't know how well til the 12th day. I mean, they said they'd reveal themselves, but who knows if I'll even like the result. It could be someone as horrid as Pansy… or worse, Granger."

Suddenly there was shouting and spells at the fire, which fizzled to a small flame that flittered off towards the school. Draco frowned. In a moment the fire was gone and the Christmas gift that made him smile was gone. Hagrid just looked towards the school and shrugged. Obviously he'd been asked something by McGonnagal as she made her way over.

Screams from down in the Commons caused Draco to turn. Suddenly from under the door a flame and Draco raised an eye in suspicion as a little flame dragon flew at him and around him, landing at his feet and burned to ashes. A tiny glitter of silver from the ashes caught his eye. He reached down and swept the ash and caught himself. A dragon ring with emerald eyes lay in the ash. "Ironic." Draco caught himself smiling an even bigger smile than before.

Goyle looked at the ring in awe. "Ooh, someone with taste and money too. Perfect for you Malfoy. That should help narrow down your choices. Pureblood most likely, so I think we can admit Granger is out."

Draco grinned and nodded. "That's true." He already had his mind turning. So many Slytherin choiced. A few from other houses. But who knew him well enough to know he'd like something like this? He bit his lip and shook his head. "I have no clue." He placed the ring on his finger. "But hopefully they'll give me some hint as I wear this today."

"Smart idea Malfoy." Goyle looked at the ring on his friends hand. "Although it makes you look taken."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe I am. Depends on how the rest of this 12 days goes, does it not? Otherwise, it's just a nice trinket from an admirer."

Goyle nodded. "That is true. I am going to go get ready for class."

Draco nodded. "I think I will too."

Harry found himself yawning as he made his way to class. He couldn't sleep well the night before in expectation for the gift he'd prepared for the morning. He just hoped Draco liked it. Today he'd make sure to not even try paying attention to Malfoy as they had classes together. He didn't want to look at his hand and see if Draco was wearing the ring or worse, wasn't wearing it. What if Malfoy disliked it? As much as Harry was sure Draco was pompous enough to want to wear a ring that was his namesake. However, if not, Harry didn't want to know that he'd messed up. It would ruin his confidence for future days gifts.

Hermione looked at him. "Hey, you okay? I heard you didn't sleep well."

"I am fine." Harry smiled lightly. "Just a little tired. I'll be fine. Just gotta stay awake through McGonnagal's lesson. Then I can nap before Potions."

"Just make sure to sleep some before Potions. God knows how Snape would react to you yawning during his class. He'd probably think he was boring you and then we'd lose points."

Harry frowned. "Wouldn't want to lose us points."

Hermione grinned. "After class."

After class took a lot more out of Harry than he thought. He found himself struggling to keep himself awake and couldn't wait til class was over. Hermione noticed his struggling and was feeling bad for her friend. "Whatever kept you up, make sure you take care of it. You need sleep Harry."

"I know Mione. It won't happen again. I think I might miss Snape's lesson though today. He's going to take points." Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Really Harry? You're going to let Snape take points because you were irresponsible enough to..."

"To what Hermione? To try to give my person an amazing 12 days gift?! Something that lets me be myself but can't get me into trouble? And who knows if they even like it?! I shouldn't have stayed up all night. I get it. I just wanted to make this 12 days worth something." Harry could feel himself shaking some.

Hermione frowned. "How important is this to you? Do you like the person?"

Harry frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. I think so."

"You think so?" Hermione asked and held a hand out, putting it on his shoulder. "I want you to be happy Harry. That's what this is all about."

"I thought it was about interhouse unity."

"That's just Dumbledore's way of saying love." Hermione said with a laugh. They were nearing their Commons now and Hermione hugged him. "Go get some sleep. I'll wake you for care of Magical Creatures later."

Harry nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you Hermione."

She grinned. "You know I love you Harry. I want to see the smile I've seen lately. You've been really excited about this gifting and I don't want to take that away from you."

"I know Mione. Thank you." He said with a smile. He hugged her tight. He turned towards his Dorms and made his way to his bed. He found himself stunned by 5 small gifts wrapped on his bed. A note lay on top. "This event causes a real fuss among the muggleborns, but the only sensible thing they say within that damnable song is "Five golden rings." Enjoy yours and hopefully I will see you wear them from now on." Harry looked at the small boxes. Five boxes for five rings. He grinned. Someone had thought about the 12 days in a similar fashion. He'd gotten Draco a ring and now he had some too. He sat down and took the first gift in his hands and ripped open the paper.

Inside the first box was the jewelry box that held a ring that caused Harry to be breathless. A simple gold band with an Emerald lay in a satin-laiden box. The next box he opened held a golden an ancient looking border surrounding a gorgeous oversized, but perfect obsidian stone. The third golden ring was gold on the outside, perfectly round and had a ruby center surrounding the entire ring. The fourth ring had a golden band that overlapped another, with the sapphire surrounded by a lot of smaller sapphires. As Harry felt along the last box, he was smiling. He loved the rings. The last one, as he opened it, had the gold forming a unity band on the top with a diamond center.

In awe, Harry laid them out on his dresser, trying to decide which one he should wear when he went to sleep. All of them were decent anytime rings. Someone knew he'd need something that could be worn at anytime and had done well. He decided on the Emerald one since that was the only one that would decently match Draco's if he chose to wore his. And if he didn't, he'd at least have a really nice ring that matched his eyes. He'd wear all of them over the following days though. He laid down and closed his eyes, dreams flowing to the blonde haired boy who often came to his dreams.

Unfortunately for him, those dreams were interrupted later that day by a redhead. "Harry, time to go to class." Harry scrunched his eyes together and groaned, rolling on his side. "Fine, fine."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ron looked at the side table beside Harry's bed. "Nice rings. Your gift for day 5?" He asked. Harry nodded and looked at the one he'd put on and smiled. "Someone who has good taste obviously."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I agree. Let's head to class. Whoever got me the ring will want to see it around. Let's see if it's some Hufflepuff."

"Oh gods." Ron laughed. "Please no. Please not a Hufflepuff!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "As much as I hate to, I agree with you."

The two smiled and made their way to class. Today was almost over, but he was excited to do his next days gift. He just needed to make it perfect.

Draco was disappointed that Harry had missed Potions class earlier in the evening. He'd been really hoping to see if Harry had liked the rings as much as he'd liked putting the set together. Especially the Obsidian one, which had been passed down from his grandfather. His father could never know that he'd given up an heirloom like that. But if anything, Draco felt like Harry was more family to him than his father, or his grandfather was. He'd never really felt the need to eliminate potential partners by blood status. In his mind, Harry would make the perfect spouse eventually, if they survived the war.

Draco felt a shiver run through his spine. He didn't want to think about the what-if's. He wanted to think about the next 7 days of the 12 days of Christmas and about the smile he'd seen on Harry's face not even a few days earlier. Harry was enjoying the gifts. He just hoped Harry would continue to. He had a lot of ideas and only so many days, so he hoped that he would eventually have reason to gift Harry again, even if it had to be in secret. Draco sighed. "What's wrong Drakey?" Pansy asked, looking her friend over.

"I am just thinking about things." Draco said, being as vague as possible. "Let's get to class."

"Thank God it's not with the Gryffindor's." Pansy said with a slight hint of disgust in her tone. "Although the know-it-all Ravenclaws aren't too much better."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You'd only be happy if it was just Slytherins Pans."

"Damned right." She said and the two laughed, heading into the classroom.


	7. Day 6

Day 6:

Draco found himself staring out the window all the next day. It seemed that like himself, his gifter was being very careful to not give hints about themselves. Unless of course it was Weasley, but other than the Wheezes, the gifts were far too out of the red-head's budget. Of course anyone who was anyone could figure out how to sneak out to Diagon Alley while in Hogsmeade. Draco knew he wasn't the only one to do so. The teachers cared some, but they could only do so much to keep a group of kids within the village. Draco had been able to floo there twice already. And his friends would never know. However for today's gift, he'd been able to find some information in a pet shop and as soon as he'd seen the flyers, he knew he had to provide Harry with that option at least once. Today, the pictures would be arriving. Tomorrow, the gift would actually happen.

Draco stared at the poster before him, in awe at the detail of the snakes moving through the trees. This particular organization focused on healing, teaching and releasing snakes in captivity back into the wild. A worthy cause for a Snakes money if he did say so himself. Only, he would not get to see Harry's reaction to the gift. It was getting slightly frustrating at this point. He wanted to keep his friends, but he also wanted to reveal himself. Harry would never truly know Draco's feelings if Draco couldn't bring himself to be braver than he was acting.

Draco sighed and shook his head. He had a reason, many in fact, why he couldn't reveal to Potter who he was. His friends were the least of his worries. Voldemort could find out, but worse, so could his father. If Lucius found out his son was gay,that was one thing entirely. But in love with a halfblood was a worse sin. It was a sin Draco was sure he would have to deal with, but now was not the time. Not while his father was preparing alongside Voldemort to eliminate any impure blood.

Draco found himself shuddering, his heart racing. Who was he to fight against the will of his family. Someone who could lose all respect and all money if he ever so much as looked at Potter with anything but unkind eyes. So far, he'd done decent at pretending to still hate the other. But in truth, he hadn't felt hatred in years. Not since fourth year when he found himself scared as hell of possibly seeing Harry die in one of those challenges. He'd barely been able to keep a straight face. And he'd wanted to rush to Harry's side. He'd not wanted to fight against Harry or the Light side since that year. Almost 2 years had passed and that feeling of dread followed him around, knowing that he would have to choose, money or love. Life of hatred or life unsure? He wasn't sure what the future would provide, either way. And there was a good chance neither he nor Harry would live to see past the war anyways. So Draco had always taken the easy route. Ignore feelings and pretend. He was very good at that by now.

As the day dragged on, he found himself being ignored by his friends. Well, good for them. He didn't need their support anyways. They all figured he'd already figured out who had him anyways. Surely Draco Malfoy could read the gifts enough to figure out who had him, right? Even Pansy had been sure Draco knew. She'd tried bugging him for clues for over half an hour before she'd given up. However when he'd received his gift for that day, he'd been slightly disappointed and unsure. His gift had come by owl like his first gift. However, this one wasn't jewlery. Hell, it wasn't worth the parchment it was written on.

'Malfoy,

I know you have many doubts about your future. I do as well. It is an unsure world right now. In fact, if I didn't know better, I might say you have more to worry about in the long run. However, if this war goes well, I promise you this:

I will honor your decision about me, but hope you will choose to be my friend,if nothing else. I am unsure about what I want out of this. But one thing I am not so unsure about is the ability to see the fear in your eyes. The pain that no one else can see. Your friends don't see that, do they? Well, I do. I hope that when this comes to an end, we will stand together and I will be your friend.'

Draco'd spent all of a minute reading it and more than a minute after burning it. He'd not cared. Not wanted a friend to come out of this. The person could see whatever the hell they wanted to, but he hadn't wanted to hear that they wanted to be friends. So much for high hopes for this event. He found himself bitter at the very thought. Pansy tried to get him to come down to dinner, but he was having none of that. "Drakey-poo, what did they say?" She asked, saddened by his sudden change in behavior.

"Nothing worthwhile." He said and crossed his arms.

Harry found himself biting his lip, watching the Slytherin table with curiosity, while making sure to keep his face down. Hermione tilted her head. "You ok Harry?"

Harry nodded automatically, but regretted doing so as soon as he did. Hermione had a talent for picking up things that she shouldn't. Including the fact that if he could consciously nod to that, he was consciously looking at the Slytherin table. He looked over at her and noticed her smirk. "Don't." He begged silently. She just nodded and continued to eat. Ron frowned, not having paid attention to anything that was happening.

"Don't what bloke?" He asked, looking up at Harry, midchew. Harry shook his head. "Oh, I thought one of the first years was gonna start a food fight. I was warning them against it." He said, to which Ron looked around hoping to catch some kid in the act. The idea of a food fight was not against Ron's morals. Not against Harry's either. He rolled his eyes. Hermione sent a questioning look his way, which Harry ignored.

On their way back to the dorms, Harry caught sight of Pansy and Blaise and frowned. Pansy was on the radar to be Draco's wife one day if Lucius had his way. To see her sharing an interest in another Slytherin meant that she had given up on that idea. Lucius would not be pleased. Draco couldn't be either. If anything, that took one option away for a happy future. Suddenly Harry regretted his gift. To tell Draco that his friends could not see his fears was more truthful now than what Harry had intended. He'd meant it as a fact of trust, but in reality, such a confession would mean Draco would feel as alone as ever. 'What have I done?' Harry asked himself. He had to make some decisions about his own feelings if he wanted to make Draco feel not so alone. Could Harry handle the humiliation of everyone knowing his feelings for the blonde Slytherin? He had a few more days to figure that out.

Harry made his way into Gryffindor commons where most everyone was sitting around watching a game of exploding snaps. "I win!" Yelled a 3rd year. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. He could handle a lot. A little Slytherin issues weren't going to keep him down. He challenged the 3rd year to a game.

As Harry was heading towards bed, a house elf appeared in front of him. "Mister Potter,sir?"

Harry nodded, a bit dumbstruck. He was handed a bundled package before the House elf disappeared. Inside there was 6 pictures of snakes and a poster. A coral albino snake as well as some others that took his breath away. He found himself staring at the pictures as Hermione and Ron came up the stairs. "You ok mate?" Ron asked, obviously concerned about Harry's well being since he'd stopped on the stairs for no good reason. Harry nodded, but quickly scanned the note that accompanied the pictures.

'My little snake lover,

May I be so bold as to assume you like good deeds? I saw this poster in a pet shop and thought of you. 6 snakes are to be released into the wild with a donation made in your name. A small plaque will be put up in the store to commemorate this, perhaps not so small donation. The snakes have been provided with care, but have been living in captivity. With their support, this organization helps to provide the necessary environment needed to integrate the snakes back into the wild. These snakes will have you to thank for that, because without thinking of you, I might not have given.

I wish I could see your smile, but I am sure I will soon enough.

Your Santa'

Harry could feel the smile the santa had described forming on his face. Was he so predictable that anyone could have known that he'd like that? Perhaps. But he was finding himself smiling more and more thanks to a person who he didn't know. Hermione tilted her head, so Harry handed her the letter to read.

"Damn, they used a non-identity quill to write this." Hermione said, frowning and handing it back. "I guess your gifter is smarter than I thought."

Harry laughed at Hermione. "Did you even read the note?"

She shook her head. "Whatever it was made you smile. I was hoping to know who could make you smile like that, not how." Hermione said in a no-nonsense tone. She smiled brightly at him. "You look like you're in love." She prodded, looking at him in a way that made him blush. He didn't want to tell her that he might be falling for someone else. He'd always been so focused on Draco, that it never crossed his mind that others could like him and not just the idea of him. Most people were scared of how much he liked snakes, not awarded him for it. He shook his head, carefully monitoring his tone. "I'm just happy, that's all." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe him, but let it go. He was glad when he was able to reach his bed. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. He had so much to look forward to in the next few days, but still a couple years to dread. He was going to find a way to focus more on the 12 days and less on the future that came after. That would help to not hurt Draco again, he decided.

Draco finally went to bed around midnight. He'd spent all day in thought. He wasn't about to let one ill-thought note catch him off guard. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He could care less about what the other person cared about. He was going to focus on Harry from now on. No matter what his giftee got him, he would ignore any implications and enjoy it. Because in the end, there was only 6 more days of gifting. And he was not about to lose out on seeing Harry smile even once.


	8. Day 7

Day 7:

Draco awoke to the sound of banging beneath his bed. He frowned and knelt down with his wand drawn in case the package turned out to be something that might harm him. He found a small wooden box with a rusty lock. He prodded at it for a moment before giving up. He groaned, significantly annoyed with the fact that he was going to feel dirty now whether he showered or not. "For fuck's sake." He growled before blasting the lock away. If only he could teach his gifter the importance of cleanliness. He rolled his eyes. Upon opening the lid however, he was startled to find miniature Slytherin and Gryffindor teams, attempting to make goals on a tiny pitch that JUST fit inside the box. A tiny Draco and Harry were glaring at each other, antagonizing each other while searching out the Snitch, which at that moment flew by the bigger Draco's ear. It tickled some. He made a noise and the two figurines looked up and took off around his head. He quickly grabbed the figurines and placed them into the box, conjuring the lock back together and locking up the small pitch once more. A note lay on the floor, obviously fallen from the box. "CAREFUL! These are two miniature sets that can be controlled. To stop their movement, flick your wand and say 'cease'. To start them again, shout "Go Slytherin!" This was made specifically for you. Your other gifts are at the Quidditch pitch.

Santa'

Draco found himself curious. He did the spell on the box, which stopped the noises immediately, although he swore he heard a small 'thump'. He then made his way out into the castle before his friends woke up and wanted to know what he was doing. He closely guarded his eyes in case he walked by any teachers who might want to know what he was up to. He was lucky that he didn't run into any along the way. As he made his way out to the pitch, he noticed a rather large package next to one of the bleachers.

He grabbed hold of the wrapping and ripped open to find a Quidditch set, broom and balls , how he was excited to share these with his friends. Crabbe and Goyle would get a kick out of them. The broom wasn't a bad one either. One of the newest toys out there, Draco had been likely to ask his father for this very one. Now, it appeared, he didn't have to. He found himself smiling and wondered how significant it was to his gifter for him to see his excitement. He'd have to set up a game with his friends later, which if his gifter knew him, they should have been expecting. He had a plan that he needed to accomplish first though. And it required the help of a Hufflepuff.

Draco made his way past the Hufflepuff area when he spotted one who was looking frazzled, perhaps even late for class. Draco wasn't scheduled for any today, so he knew he didn't need to worry. He walked past, grabbing her hair as he did, and brought her to her knees. She screamed and looked at him. "What in Salazar's fuck?!" She asked, growling.

"Oh, I need a plaything for tonight. Interested?" He asked, putting on the most pompous Malfoy grin he could. She glared at him and shook her head, releasing his grip as she pulled away. In doing so, she'd accomplished what he needed. "Like hell I would Malfoy. Go to hell!"

"Been there, done that." He yawned. "Should have known you were too weak for me." He quickly put his hands into his bag, dropping some hairs he'd collected. He turned to walk away, leaving the girl fuming and crying to her housemates.

Draco made his way down the hall, pompous in his own way. Students watched him and he knew he'd been caught. Ah well, so long as he could get out of sight now, he was safe. He'd be gone the next couple of hours.

Harry frowned when he heard what Draco had done to lose house points. He'd been being so well-behaved that Harry had thought he'd changed his ways. Perhaps that was just useless hope he'd gained because he'd hoped to be with him. Harry slumped into the table. Draco hadn't shown up for lunch at all, but word had made it around the school what he'd done.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, catching his forlorn gaze. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is she the one you have a crush on? Is that why you look so sad?"

Harry looked up, confused to the question, until he caught the meaning. Hermione thought he had a crush on the 5th year Hufflepuff. That's why she thought the news made him sad. He decided to bite his lip and nod. Anything to keep her from finding out the true reason. He looked over at the girl and did feel bad for her, but even looking at her, he could not feel even close to how he felt for the Slytherin, even now, knowing that Draco was still the bad boy everyone saw him as.

"She's ok Harry." Hermione said and ran a hand across his shoulder. "But I can go comfort her if you'd like?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't care if Hermione did or not, but if it made her feel better, why not? He nodded. "That would probably be good."

Hermione nodded. "I will do so after class."

Harry made his way to his next class. Hermione and Ron looked at each other nervously when they walked into the classroom, because stacked on Harry's normal desk was some Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Harry walked over and gasped, noting the variety. There was a love potion, a broomstick kit (that could come in handy), sunny spells, smart answer quill, some bruise removal paste, a snowstorm, and extendable ears. Who went to that much trouble to sneak those into a classroom that McGonnagal could have walked in on? Harry quickly filled his bag with the stuff and sat down, blushing from ear to ear. He didn't want to get in trouble, but he liked the options. In fact, aside from the love potion, he could easily use all of them.

Class started shortly after, the Ravenclaw's more than prepared for today's lesson, which had Harry's mind on class instead of the gifts, but once class was done, he looked through the gifts to find what he knew had to be included. A note describing the gifts. No one in their right mind would gift this stuff and the hope you used them for god-knows-what purposes. He found it, connected to the extendable ear. 'To hear the sounds of the forest you love so well.' It said. On the back,

'Since Weasleys are of 7

and they seem to bring you heaven,

A little taste of home

So you never feel alone.'

Harry gasped and felt tears welling in his eyes. So the gift was not about the wheezes at all, but of what they represented to him. A family. A home. A place of belonging that he'd only ever had once he met Ron. He smiled at the thought. Little did he know that watching from behind his cohorts, Draco had his eyes on the green-eyed boys reaction. He found himself feeling peace, despite being cornered by his friends. "How could you, Draco! You lost us points!" Pansy spat.

"Yeah, what did you think you were doing, propositioning that Hufflepuff brat. We know you have better taste than that!" Goyle countered.

Draco shrugged. "Desperate for attention I guess." Was the only response he had. Pansy growled and looked ready to attack him, but Blaise held her back.

"Was it worth it?"He asked.

Thinking of the smile Harry'd had before walking back to his dorms, Draco tilted his head and shrugged. "I think so."

"Then we'll leave it." Blaise said, looking at Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. "Let Draco have his fun. It's not like he can gift anyone right now, so if he's looking for a bit of fun, let him have it."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Only you would have his back Blaise."

"Yeah, that's because that is what real friends do Pans." He said, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "Leave him be."

"Fine." She acceded and rolled her eyes, walking away. Crabbe looked annoyed, but defeated. "Fine, but no more propositioning Hufflepuffs. It doesn't suit you Draco."

"No, it really doesn't." Draco agreed. "I promise. No more." And he meant it. As fun as it had been stealing polyjuice potion from Snape and getting the girl's hair, he'd not enjoyed the consequences it had as much as he thought he would. Who knew it would make his housemates think he liked a Hufflepuff. He shivered. He'd have to be more careful in his future gifts. But to him, today had been worth it. He'd still be able to get them to go flying later. He just hoped his gifter would find some way to watch.

Harry held his cloak around him as he made his way into the stands. He knew it was ridiculous, still caring about someone who would do that to another. It just proved that Draco was who he worried he was. Harry sighed and watched as Draco flew above the stands, enjoying the twists and turns of his new broom. As he watched Draco's face and the amusement on his face, he found himself falling for the other all over again. Draco had a childishness to him that Harry wanted to get to know. And his friends were enjoying the same as Harry. Pansy kept picking on Draco, which as soon as he was sure no one was watching, stuck his tongue out at her and promised he'd get her back.

"Looking forward to it Drakey!" She said and rolled her eyes. What she didn't catch was that Draco was already on her tail and had Blaise beside him. He grabbed her broom, causing her to lurch forward. Harry gasped, but realized why Draco had Blaise beside him. Blaise caught her and brought the two of them down to the ground, kissing her. She looked pissed at Draco, but the touch of Blaise calmed her instantly. It was obvious the two were meant for each other. And Draco knew that too.

"Dick move, Drake!" She said, but nuzzled into her man as they landed. He nibbled on her ear and said something that Harry couldn't hear. Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I said Pans, I always get my way."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. How's your gifting yourself going?"

"Very well." Draco said with a laugh. "But apparently I didn't need to worry about that since my gifter seems to be well off. They got me quite a few good things. He twirled the ring on his finger and looked at it with glowing eyes. Still, until I know which Slytherin it is, I must keep myself composed. And even then, I'll need to make sure my father approves."

Pansy nodded. Harry, however, felt as if he was punched in the stomach. He made his way off the Quidditch pitch and towards the the school. He found himself deep in thought. Did Draco think that only a Slytherin would be worthy of him? And if so, he would be sorely disappointed in who he had as his gifter. So, Harry decided, if it was all about house pride, he knew what to gift Draco, so that even if he was very disappointed in the reveal, he might still enjoy the event. Because to Harry, while he enjoyed being a Gryffindor, he didn't feel any allegiance to the House, only to the school. Therefor, Hermione might kill him, but he knew what he needed to do.


	9. Day 8

Day 8:

Harry found himself following the sound of beautiful organ music and found himself in the owlery. He frowned, unsure why it would lead him there. He suddenly jumped when a female voice sang out from nowhere,

"Harry James Potter,

eyes so green

Lift up your eyes

and you will see,

Magic and wonder

A world beyond

And if I am lucky

Perhaps even a bond.

I've wanted to know you

and wanted to find

A piece of your heart,

your soul and your mind.

So if I am lucky

and if I am kind

Perhaps I will end up

with you as mine."

Harry felt his cheeks go red and started shaking. He'd not even closed the door when the music started, so people had followed to see what the commotion was. He closed the door behind him and shook his head. He didn't need this right now. He hated attention. Luckily the music stopped and nobody had made a big deal of it to him yet. He made his way over to Hedwig and pet her. "Hey girl. What is my gifter thinking?" He frowned and could feel himself shaking. He nearly had tears in his eyes. How could his person seem to know him so well, but then do something like this to him?

Harry sighed and nearly calmed down. Then he noticed the note attached to the wall nearby Hedwig and frowned. It had very familiar scrawl. He grabbed it and read,

"Harry,

Today my gift to you is the attention you deserve. I know you avoid attention at all costs, but for today please revel in it. Enjoy knowing that someone has true feelings for you. There will be surprises waiting for you throughout the day. Enjoy Harry Potter.

Santa"

Harry frowned, but felt a slight feeling of butterflies through his stomach and felt his cheeks redden again. Who could have feelings for him? Of the people who knew him, he didn't see a real future with any of them. He frowned and bit his lip. The least he could do was try to enjoy the gifts the gifter had set for him. Or at least try. He closed his eyes and just hoped that he wouldn't be too embarrassed throughout the day.

Draco watched as Harry closed the door in their faces and frowned. He saw a look of disappointment. He sat outside the door and listened to Harry talking to his owl and frowned. Had he made a mistake? He hadn't wanted to. He frowned and felt as if Harry had rejected him already. He stood up and made his way down the stairs. He would make it up for Harry throughout the day. Maybe he had embarrassed Harry, but in the end, he'd likely also embarrassed himself. If Harry didn't share feelings with him, then he would likely find himself threatened by Harry's friends once this event was over.

He made his way down to the dungeons in time for his next class. Draco walked into Snape's classroom a few minutes before class was to start. Harry walked in a few minutes later as Snape walked in. Snape glared at Harry, but didn't say anything as Harry sat down and didn't look in his direction. Did Harry know that Draco had been the one to gift him? Had he been too daring by being outside the door along with the other students? He just wanted to know what Harry would think. He looked over at Harry, trying to see his hands, but Harry had them hidden beneath his desk. He still wanted to see if Harry was wearing the rings, but Harry seemed to have a knack at hiding his hands whenever he was around the Slytherin. He frowned. He decided to pay attention to Snape.

Snape was in the middle of describing their next potion, which was one Draco had made many times. The first time he had learned it from Snape himself. It was a fairly simple medical potion that used leaves and herbs to heal broken skin without leaving a scar. He heard Snape ask what the potion does and looked around. No one was raising their hand and he frowned. Was his class really that stupid. All they had to do was turn their book to page 762 and they'd know. Nobody was though. He looked at Snape who was looking directly at him. He raised his hand and Snape grinned, an eerie look in the way he was looking at him. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?" He asked, and shook his head. "Answer correctly and I'll give you 200 points, since it seems no one else even seems to care."

Draco raised an eye and frowned. No one gave so many points just for answering a simple question. He sprouted off his knowledge, pretty much quoting what Snape had once said to him. Snape nodded and smiled. "Your knowledge is apparently beyond your year. To everyone else, turn to page 762. Slytherins gained 200 points for the utter incompetence I have viewed today." He shook his head and looked at Draco. "Congratulations for being the smartest in your year."

Draco looked over at Harry and frowned. He'd wanted to give Harry attention today and once again it had been turned back onto him. He wondered if he'd made a mistake. Harry was reading and for once had his hands out and holding the book and Draco noticed a silver ring. He couldn't help but feel a smile go onto his face. Most people would think it was because he'd just gotten points, so he allowed himself to smile a bit more before he composed a bit and went back to his book. He was wondering if he would make Harry's day with his future gifts.

The class ended on a high note for the Slytherins and they all walked out happy. If it hadn't been for Draco earning them 200 points, which put them in the running with the Gryffindors for the Cup, the class would have ended like any other. Today was a good day. He still had two classes and he knew it would be a long day. He had classes with McGonnagal and Firenze later that night, but until then, he would probably go up to his dorms and play some games with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry made his way to his dorms and found himself being followed. He turned around and frowned. A group of first years was watching him. He shook his head. "Please stop following me." He asked. They looked at each other and frowned.

One of the girls stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, sir. My friends and I created a Harry Potter fan group at the beginning of the year. We respect you and are very proud of how brave you are. All we want is some autographs."

"Please." One of the boys asked. He held out a book about Harry Potter and Harry frowned. He knew there was Harry Potter memorabilia out there, but he never looked for it and didn't know people who did, until now. He looked at their faces, shining up at him. Harry just nodded and sat down on one of the steps, grabbing his quill out of his bag. He looked at the boy and asked, "What is your name?"

"Tobias Eng, sir." He said and smiled. Harry nodded and wrote,

'Tobias,

The world is bright beneath the darkness. Follow your own light and you will find your way.

Harry'

He handed the book back and reached for the next child's book. He found himself looking at the children and wondering what made them fans of his. Sure, he had caused Voldemort to disappear for a bit, but why did that make him a hero? He was a baby when that happened and he'd made many mistakes since, including being a part of why Voldemort was back. People knew that and still saw him as a hero. Why? He couldn't understand it, but he was not about to disappoint some kids who saw good in the world. He even noted that two of the kids were Slytherins. If he could make a big enough impact that even Slytherins followed his lead, then he wanted to be the hero they saw. By the time he was done signing things, he had the biggest smile on his face. They had told him about their personal reasons for liking him. It was a real eye opener. In the Slytherins case, their explanations came from their heart. They couldn't tell their parents, but they felt free to make their opinions known in a secret club at school. Harry asked if he could attend one of their meetings in the future and the kids happily agreed. He found himself looking at his own world in a different light. Hogwarts was not only his safety net, it was other's too.

Harry made his way up to his dorm and saw Hermione sitting in the corner, writing. Ron was nowhere to be seen and Harry frowned. He'd been hoping to play a game with Ron and get his mind off of the attention he was getting. He walked over to Hermione and smiled at her. "How's it going?"

"Oh, Harry." She smiled and looked up at him. "Going well. I am just working on a personal project." She said and looked at the notebook once more in front of her. "Did you need something?" She asked and set the notebook down, upside down so he couldn't see. He shook his head. "I've just had a very weird day already." He said. "Why would my santa want me to have attention? It's like they're trying to torture me."

"Is it really torture to know that you are cared about Harry?" She asked, looking confused. "I mean, if someone cares about you, they want you to see yourself the way they see you. Obviously the person who has you cares about you and wants you to know just how much you are cared about by the school. It's not just Ron and I who know you are an amazing young man Harry."

Harry frowned and nodded. "I just don't like the attention for something I feel isn't something to be noticed for."

"Does it bother you that you are getting attention or that people view you as a hero?" She asked and looked him up and down. "Because I think I know you better than anyone and your reasons are not as obvious as some people assume. Your gifter may view you as shy, but what I think they don't know is that your true reason is that you have NEVER viewed yourself as the hero you are."

"I'm not a hero Mione." Harry said and rubbed an arm, feeling insecure that his friend knew that much about him. He'd probably made that much obvious, but hearing it said out loud made him sound more insecure than he wanted to be.

"Whether you believe it or not, you are Harry. You don't get to decide what makes someone a hero. You probably have at least one person who would make you feel as special as you deserve to be treated and you haven't even let them in yet. I, for one, am excited to see who your gifter is, if you'll let us know."

Harry nodded. "I will let you know as long as it is ok with them."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Harry. If you don't mind..." She looked down at her notebook. Harry grinned and stood up. "Enjoy your project."

Harry walked up to his room and looking around, he saw no one and decided to dig in his trunk and grab one of the stuffed animals to sleep with. He closed the curtain and smiled, hugging close the stuffed dragon. He yawned and thought about how his other gifts would go down that night. While he didn't have any more classes tonight, Draco did. He smiled and found himself falling into a nice nap, thinking about the grey eyes of his dragon.

"Harry." Hermione's voice came from behind the curtain not long later. He quickly hid the dragon toy below his blanket and opened the curtain. "Mione?" He asked, confused as to why she was there to wake him.

"I wanted to let you know that apparently Draco was given 500 points by McGonnagal today for doing a 'good deed'. Nobody knows what it was, but that put the Slytherins ahead of us. I have never seen McGonnagal do something somwthing like that against her house!" Harry shrugged. "Obviously something. She doesn't give points unfairly."

Harry tried to hide his smile. He had opted to talk her into it the day before. He'd pointed out that in the previous years the teachers had treated Slytherins with less respect, but especially Draco. They'd been unfair. And Harry knew how much Draco's house meant to him. He'd get another 100 points before the night was done and Hermione would be none to happy. But so long as Draco was, Harry would be. He shook his head. "Maybe he deserved them."

Hermione harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Doubtful."

Harry shook his head. He'd known Hermione wouldn't take his gift well, but he didn't expect her to bitch to him about it. Did she know it was him who did it? Hermione was a smart witch and he wouldn't be surprised if she could figure out more than he hoped she would. "It had to be a Gryffindor who asked her." She bit her lip. "Why would they do that? Knowing McGonnagal would do something for her house and using it against them."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno Hermione. I was asleep."

She frowned and nodded. "I know. For some reason, I just feel betrayed. I..." She frowned and bit her lip. "Part of me feels like I wish I'd thought of doing something like that for House Unity. The other part of me feels like I could have prevented it."

"I dunno Mione. I doubt you could have stopped it. It obviously was going to happen either way. She shook her head. "Only because of this event." She said. "I'm sure of it."

"And if it is?" Harry asked. He lay his head back and yawned. "May I go back to sleep? We have quite a few classes with the Slytherins tomorrow and I feel like they are going to gloat."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Sure. Sleep well Harry."

Harry nodded and felt bad lying to her. He was going back to sleep, but only because he was going to be up early, planning out his next days gift.


	10. Day 9

Day 9:

Harry snuck out of the classroom. It was twenty minutes before the next class and he grinned, knowing it would never happen. It was the third classroom he'd booby-trapped throughout the day. Luckily for him, Draco and he shared a few classes throughout the day. Today was all of them, which is why he chose to do it today. He walked back towards the place he'd hidden his school supplies and walked towards the commons to catch Ron and Hermione as they headed down towards the classroom he'd just come from. He smiled at them. "You lovebirds ready to go?" He asked, jokingly. He knew Ron and Hermione had a crush on one another, but they weren't meant to be together. Anyone with eyes could see that the three in their group were more like brothers and sister than anything else.

"I doubt your luck is going to continue Harry." Hermione said, shaking her head. When he'd told her about his other classes getting canceled in one strange way or another. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He sighed and shook his head wistfully, as if wishing it could somehow come true. Little did she know. As they walked down into the dungeons, a thick smoke was starting to float out from the door. Snape ran out and glared around at the students who were just starting to arrive.

"Class is canceled for today." He growled and made his way up the stairs to find somewhere to wash off the pungent smell the smoke had left. Draco looked around and shook his head. "What in Merlin's hell. Who gets away with this! I know that someone did this on purpose. ALL of my classes were canceled today. Who was it?" He looked around, glaring at the Gryffindors who had arrived and suspiciously watching the Slytherins, because, you know, only a Slytherin could attempt things so evil.

Harry kept himself from grinning and watched Draco's reaction. He was suspicious, but not in a direction that affected Harry. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. "Guess we have some time to play Wizards chess before dinner." Ron smiled and nodded. "I'll kick your butt."

Harry grinned. "If you say so." He turned and made his way back towards the stairs that led to their commons.

Hermione groaned. "You and your luck Harry. Think your secret santa did this?" She asked, guessing that since Harry had received all his classes off, it must be for him. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess it's possible. Everyone knows how much I need a break." Harry hadn't considered that Hermione might come to that conclusion, but thought he might milk it. "If so, I appreciate it."

Draco wasn't sure if he should be happy or pissed at the actions of the person. Yeah, they were cunning and smart enough to figure out how to get classes canceled, but then again they had targeted his godfather in one of their pranks. How dare they! Of course, it wasn't dangerous, and neither was anything else they had done. Part of that told him it wasn't a Slytherin despite his feelings when he saw it happen. Now he wasn't sure. He made his way towards his commons and yawned. "I think I might get some sleep." He said. "I got the time before dinner."

Pansy frowned. "But Drakey! We could do something together since we've got time."

Draco shivered slightly by the way she said "something". He had no interest in being one of her playthings. Pansy was known to be a player. She was openly dating Blaise now, but that did not keep her from flirting and playing around. Draco was not one of those who could handle being a plaything, especially when he was looking at potentially having a partner after this whole situation. Whoever had him was wicked, interesting and fun. They got him points and they even gave him a ring. Although they had also said, they'd be his friend if nothing else. If all he made was a friend through all this, he'd be pretty happy.

He hoped that Harry would also feel as if he got something from this experience, be it some stuffed animals, some rings and some knowledge. Hopefully he'd view that as something more perfect as he already seemed to enjoy the gifts and still had a few coming. Draco ignored Pansy the rest of the way up the stairs and made his way towards his dorm. He was almost ready with his gifts for today, but he needed a couple more ideas. He decided that he would wait til after dinner to send the gift.

He made his way to his bed and closed his eyes. Draco found himself remembering a young boy, black hair and green eyes staring down at his meal with delight. He acted as if he'd never seen so much food in his life. Unlike Draco's home life, where his parents threw magnificent feasts for their friends on a yearly basis with at least this much food, if not more. Young Harry looked like he needed the food. His eyes lit up in delight as he picked up a puffed pastry filled with pumpkin sauce. He closed his eyes as he took a bite, savoring the moment. Draco looked down at his own and took a bite, attempting to feel the same sensation Harry must be feeling, but he couldn't. He'd had them his entire life and it just wasn't as amazing as it was to the boy who had never had them.

In further years, Harry had discovered many other foods he'd enjoyed and each time Draco had watched with interest. Food was an escape for Harry. A place he could go that was a new, better experience every time. And it seemed, a much needed one, based on the way the young boy came to school looking like each year. It was as if he was getting his first meal of the year when they arrived at the feasts. Draco wondered how it would be to have a meal created by someone who saw food like that. Someone who caught the most amazing things out of something so simple. He'd already decided on his gift, but he needed to make sure he had 9 recipes. He'd even done some research in muggle cookbooks to find recipes for things he had never had before and hoped that Harry hadn't either. It could make it fun for him.

Draco decided that the last few recipes would have special meaning to him, including the puff pastry, his first experience of Harry's love of food, and quite a few other things he noticed Harry enjoy at their first feast. Pork chops and broiled potatoes were some of Draco's favorites that Harry had seemed to enjoy, as well as Rice pudding for dessert. He had just under 5 hours until he wanted to have the recipes delivered to Harry and he wondered what the other was thinking. Did he think that someone was taking the time to give him a thoughtful gift, or did he think he was forgotten for the day? He really hoped Harry would enjoy the effort he was putting into this gift. And maybe someday he'd be able to enjoy a meal at the famous Harry Potter's, even if only as someone invited to celebrate his marriage or a child one day. Draco felt a pang in his chest at the thought and frowned. Why was he so jealous at the thought that Harry Potter wouldn't want him as he so badly wanted him? Maybe because Draco knew that if by some miracle he still ended up being married, it would not be to the boy he had fallen for so long ago. He groaned.

"You ok Draco?" Blaise asked, walking in at the exact wrong moment. Draco looked up at him and shook his head. ".. Not feeling the best. Maybe I best go to the infirmary."

Blaise frowned and looked at his friend. "Need me to accompany you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Draco said, not wanting his friend to follow. "I'll see you at dinner." He said, hoping to keep his friend's mind grabbed his tote and made his way out the door.

Draco made his way down the stairs and slipped out of the commons before Pansy or his other friends saw him. He decided to head up towards the infirmary in case anyone asked, but turned last minute, making his way towards the library. He made his way into a dark corner and continued the work he'd been doing all week. He hadn't wanted to wait til last minute on this project, because it meant a lot to him. He pulled out his eagle quill and ink and focused on writing out the directions, at the bottom listing the ingredients, but adding notes to how it could be changed and ending with, 'And as always, use that Potter creativity. Good luck! Your Santa'

He grinned and pulled out the last parchment. He bit his lip as he focused hard on this one, keeping his attention to make all the details correctly. He pushed himself to add as much of his personal favorites into the recipe as he could, as well as leaving openings for Harry to make it his own. Draco closed his eyes and imagined Harry making this recipe. It was actually something Draco had invented once while trying to help his mother cook. Ever since, his mother had asked him to remake it because it had become a favorite amongst her friends. He grinned, happy that he had pleased his mother, even if in a small way. He signed the bottom the same as the rest and then bound them together within a leather folder he had made. He closed his eyes and breathed Harry enjoy this as much as he had enjoyed putting it together?

He frowned, unsure. But he wouldn't know until he sent it to Harry. He made his way out of the library and towards the owlery. He made sure he was not being followed or watched. He walked into the owlery and walked up to Hedwig, who looked at him with curious eyes. He tied the folder to her leg and pet her head. "Please bring this to your Master Harry Potter." Hedwig hooted and raised her wings, looking at him in the eyes and then flying off. Draco grinned. "Oh if I could see Potter's face when his own owl brings him his gift."

Harry was about to head down to dinner when Hedwig flew into the room and hooted at him. He noticed a black leather piece tied to her leg and held out an arm to get her settled and untied the piece. She flew off before he'd opened the folder and frowned. Why did the person use Hedwig when there were many school owls they could have used for anonymity? Harry shook his head and opened the folder. The first page made him start to tremble. In a beautiful script was an H, surrounded by elegant scrawl and underneath it read 'personal cookbook'. He turned to the next page and read.

'Harry,

You are amazing. And the first time you came to Hogwarts, I noticed your love of food. Please take these recipes, make them your own and bring that love to the rest of the people you know.

Santa'

Harry looked through the book and saw a few foods he'd had before and some new ones he couldn't wait to try. He smiled to himself and wondered exactly how much his santa knew about him. Had they truly been watching him? Wanting to make this one of the best Christmas's for him ever? He couldn't believe his luck that someone would care for him so much. He would definitely make use of this book, not only for his santa, but for himself as well. He found himself with tears in his eyes, enjoying the fact that someone seemed to know him so much. Maybe even more than he knew himself.

Draco grabbed his tote and made his way down the stairs and ran into his friends on the way to dinner. "Feeling better Draco?" Blaise asked, a small look of concern.

Draco nodded. "Pomfrey gave me a potion to help with the nausea. So I should be fine for dinner. Let's go."

Blaise shrugged. "Alright." He turned and kissed Pansy, grabbing her tight around the waist and Draco wished he really had been given a nausea potion, because now he felt more nauseous than ever. He turned away and waited for his friends to continue on their way.

Finally they split and Pansy bit her lip as almost embarrassed. "Alright, let's go!"

Blaise nodded and they headed to the Great Hall. He noticed Harry chatting with Ron and Hermione near the door as they made their way in and the smile on Harry's face told him everything he needed to know. Harry had liked the gift as he had hoped. The thought of which made his heart thump faster, excitement growing. He attempted to keep himself from blushing with excitement. He was happy that he managed to succeed. All in all, today was a good day. Having the classes off allowed him to make his gift perfect. 'Thank you gifter.' He thought to himself.


	11. Day 10

Day 10:

Harry grinned as he made his way towards the Slytherin dorms. It was probably only 3 or so in the morning and Harry was nervous of getting caught, but he made sure to keep his map in front of him as he walked. There was nobody awake between him and Draco. Everyone was in their beds at the moment, which was why Harry had picked now to do what he was going to do. He had a pouch beside him filled with objects he had grown up with himself. He had spent some time before bed waiting by the Slytherin dungeons in the cloak to hear the password, which he would use to get in. He grinned when he looked around a room he hadn't been in since 2nd year. He actually felt a bit at home here, as he was partially Slytherin, even though he barely ever admitted it.

Harry took a deep breath before making his way up to Draco's room, which he shared with two of his close friends. Harry made sure he was quiet as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Draco looked like an angel, sleeping there in bright blue pajamas. Harry stood there for a couple minutes, almost mesmerized by the blonde beauty laying asleep. It was probably one of the few times he looked innocent and Harry was savoring every moment of it. Most of him wished he could crawl into the bed and touch the soft hair and kiss his crushes forehead. He bit his lip to keep from groaning.

Harry finally managed to tear his eyes from the beautiful male before him and move towards his bedside table. Harry grabbed the first gift out of his bag, an alarm clock that was set to go off at 5AM. Draco would get a confusing wake up call, one that wasn't magically intended. Harry smirked slightly as he placed it next to Draco, right beside the bed. Harry then reached inside his bag and placed the one magical item inside it next to the clock, along with a normal pen. Oh, if only Draco knew how hard it was to enchant anything with this gift. The intent of this gift was to show Draco that magic was not everything. And to give Draco a little bit of insight into the life of someone muggleborn, or in Harry's case, raised by muggles. It was a clue into the fact that he was not a Slytherin. Either Draco would find that interesting or he would hate it. Harry hoped dearly for the former.

He began to pull out other things, placing them throughout the room, in sight, but still in places for Draco to find, rather than just see as he woke up. Finally Harry made his way over to the parchment and picked up the pen.

'Happy day 10,

Around you are ten muggle knick-knacks. Enjoy!

Santa'

Harry placed the pen back down and made his way over to the door, opening and closing it once more. He found himself anxious to know Draco's reaction, but wasn't quite brave enough to stick around, even in his invisibility cloak. He also knew he needed some sleep. Luckily for him, today he didn't have any classes and wouldn't now until after Christmas. He grinned at the thought, glad to know he didn't have to be up early. He made his way through the castle and made his way up to bed.

'SCREEEEECH-SCREEEEEECH-BZZZZZZ' Draco woke up with a start and glared at the clock near his bed. It was a metal thing with a bell at the top that made horrifyingly annoying noises. He hit the top, which stopped it immediately. He looked at it and shook his head. "What th'hell Malfoy." Blaise asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's nothing Blaise, go back to bed."

Blaise shrugged and closed his eyes, laying his head back and was snoring within moments. Draco shook his head and looked at the clock. What the hell was it doing here? It wasn't there when he went to bed. He noticed a parchment next to it and read the note. Muggle stuff? What kind of gifter would think he'd like muggle things? Still he was curious enough to look around. He noticed a small figurine over by the window and walked over. Before him was a small plastic man in a uniform he didn't recognize. It obviously wasn't a wizard or anyone Draco would recognize, but it had a used look to it with some of the paint chipped in different places. Was this something his gifter had grown up with?

He shrugged and placed it beside the parchment and clock and continued to look around. As annoyed as he was by being awoken so early, he was also curious. On the wall was a painting of a starry town. It was beautiful art, but nothing like a Wizard would paint. Nothing moved. He frowned slightly and noticed a camera beneath the painting. It looked just like Colin Creevey's camera, but not quite. He grabbed it and noticed a note underneath. "Ever seen a picture that doesn't move Malfoy? My bet is on no."

Draco laughed and then stuck a hand over his mouth. Goyle turned over, but did not wake. Good thing he was a heavy sleeper. Why would anyone want a picture that didn't move? They wouldn't tell the story, like a moving picture would. Draco shrugged and placed it beside the other gifts. He figured he's leave the artwork up. It was really nice looking where it was.

As he looked around he noticed that under his bed there was a small device. He walked over and grabbed it, noting that it was long, thin and had some sort of holes in if for something. 'This will not work here at Hogwarts, but if you want to record information or sounds, this is the device to do so.'

A sound recording device. Interesting. Too bad it didn't work at Hogwarts. That would be a perfect way to skip some classes. Of course, maybe that's why devices like that didn't work here. He rolled his eyes and placed it beside the others and looked a bit by Goyle's bed he spotted some colorful pieces of paper. He walked over and knelt by the table and looked at them, making sure they were for him and not something of Goyle's. Luckily there was a note underneath that eliminated his curiosity. He grabbed them and noted the numbers on them. The green ones had faces in the middle. The pink ones had buildings on them. He tilted his head slightly. 'Ever think of traveling as a muggle Malfoy? You should try it.'

Why would he want to travel as a muggle? They go so slow. He shook his head. It was getting pretty obvious his gifter didn't know him as well as he hoped. Either that or they were trying to change him. Either way,Draco wasn't too happy.

He sighed and decided to make his way to bed. He closed his eyes when he reached it and fell asleep.

'Draco sat on a stool with a small child asleep on his lap. The little boy groaned and turned over. Harry came over and kissed the child on the forehead and then kissed Draco. "Little Asriel is asleep. Should I get out the gifts now?" He asked, watching Draco to be sure. Draco shook his head. "Take a picture."

Harry nodded happily and grabbed the camera, pointing it at the two and taking the picture. "A memory to last a lifetime." Harry purred and walked back, setting the camera on the table and sitting on the couch. Draco held out a hand, which Harry took. Draco ran his hand through his young child's hair. Harry reached over and placed a hand on Draco's hand, moving it as Draco moved his. "Life is perfect." Harry said, closing his eyes and relaxing with his husband and young child. "I agree." Draco said, closing his own eyes.'

Draco awoke with a start and turned over, looking at the camera. Maybe there was reasons to use a muggle camera. He yawned and looked around. His friends were no longer in bed and he wondered the time. He looked at the alarm clock and nodded. It was nearly were likely downstairs eating. He got up and decided he should probably head to lunch.

Harry awoke to the sound of knocking. "Harry?" Hermione's voice came through the door. "It's time to eat."

Harry yawned and sat up. "Is it that time already?"

"Yes." She laughed. "By the way, you want to see what my gifter got me?" She asked,walking in after making sure he was dressed.

"Sure." He said and noticed her hand go to her neck. A gorgeous Sapphire necklace with multiple stones surrounding a blue heart stuck out on her neck. "It's beautiful Mione!" He said, wowed by the intricacy of it. "10 stones?" He asked, curious if they stuck with the theme. She nodded. "They're real." She said, biting her lip. "I don't think I've ever had something so nice."

"Think it's from Ron?" Harry asked, surprised by the way she shook her head. "He wouldn't be able to afford this in years. It's also not his style. He would never know to get me something like this."

Harry nodded, apologetic for asking. "Do you think you know who it's from?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wish I knew. They've gotten me some really nice things."

"Same here." Harry said, and looked down at the ring he was wearing. He was looking forward to meeting his person. He needed to know who thought so much of him. He regretted it also, because he knew he might break their heart. "Although I haven't gotten my gift yet today."

"You will." Hermione said. "They wouldn't let you down again." She said and instantly regretted making Harry remember his first day gift. "They obviously care about you and want to make your days perfect. They've thought about most of their gifts."

"True." Harry said. She was probably still thinking of the gift that his gifter had gotten her. Harry had given them their gifts so they would all have gifts to open on Christmas. He was sure the person had gotten them something great if they put as much thought into their gifts as they did for his.

"You'll probably want to get dressed for lunch." She motioned at his pajamas. He nodded. "I'll meet you down at the common rooms." He said. She nodded and closed the door behind her. He pulled on some clothes and his robe. He was ready for a full day out. He was likely to go flying with Ron today since they had nothing else going on. He would be ready for that. Harry looked into his drawer and decided on the obsidian ring that matched his robes for the day. He enjoyed having rings for every day. He hoped his santa still watched to see if he was wearing the rings. He didn't want to disappoint them. It would actually make Harry feel bad if his Santa was disappointed.

Harry made his way down to the commons. Hermione smiled and looked at his hand. "Decided to wear one of your gifts, eh?"

Harry nodded. "It feels nice and I want them to know I like them."

"You look claimed." She said, nudging him slightly. "But you might like that huh?"

"What if I am?" He asked, watching her face go from joking to surprised. "Do you know who it is?"

"Not yet, but they seem to know me pretty well. I am just looking forward to meeting them." Harry decided he was going to keep his options much as he found himself in love with Draco, he knew the chances ofthem ending up together was slim. Very slim. But this person seemed to actually care about him. Making him feel wanted. They even gave him things that could be used in the future. Recipes and the books about his parents. He loved the idea of a person who cared so much. It caused him excitement to see what they got him today. "Let's go get some food."

Hermione laughed. "Sure Harry. Ronald!" Hermione called to Ron who was watching a game of chess and giving a third year some hints on how to win. He looked up and turned back to say something to the young kid before walking up to them. "Fine, let's go. He won anyways." He said, just before the kid let out a whoop. "I win!"

Ron shook his head with a smile. "Glad he listened to me."

Draco watched as Harry walked into the dining room and frowned. His gift was either late or Harry disliked them. He hoped it was not the second option. He looked down at his food and cut into some meat to eat. Pansy watched him with curious eyes. "Everything ok Drakey?" She asked and placed a hand on his leg.

"I'm fine." He said with a slight growl, shaking her hand off of his leg.

Harry noticed Pansy touching Draco and looked down, grimacing. He hated the way Pansy was with Draco. She liked him, but she was dating someone else. Draco kept looking like he was annoyed with it, but it could also be regret because he couldn't be with her. Harry didn't like the idea of Draco being with Pansy. Still, it might be better for him in the long run. It all depended what happened between Pansy and Blaise, although that was a relationship Harry knew was doomed. Any relationship with Pansy was.

Harry stuck a fork into his pasta and stuck it into his mouth, trying to ignore the Slytherin table. After finishing the food he turned and looked at Ron. "Want to go flying?"

Ron nodded. "That would be fun!" He said, excited. "You wanna come Mione?"

She shrugged and tilted her head in thought. "I think I'd prefer to study for after break."

"You've got a whole vacation for that Mione!" Ron frowned, obviously annoyed by Hermione's work ethic. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let her study Ron. Want to at least sit at the pitch while we fly Hermione?" He asked, trying to please both of them.

She nodded. "That could be fun. Yeah, I can do that."

Harry smiled. "Great. We'll meet you at the pitch then." Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs while Ron and Harry made their way towards the teams dressing rooms. Harry grabbed his outfit to put on and set his broom on a bench. He was glad he was getting a day to enjoy this before he went home for the holidays. He hated going to the Dursleys, but they needed him to serve a dinner party they had set for Christmas. Luckily this was one of the last years he'd have to put up with them.

He slid on his Quidditch robes and placed his others on the bench. He grabbed his broom and waited for Ron and then they made their way towards the pitch. Oh how he loved to fly. With Ron taking the lead, he followed on his broom flying high into the air. He looked down at the benches where Hermione had taken a spot in the benches, a book in hand. At least she had joined them, even if her mind was more into the book than her friends. He decided to take advantage of that fact and flew down, grabbing the book from her hand. She yelled up at him, but he ignored it and flew over to Ron. "Wanna be the prince charming?" He asked, waving the book in his friend's face. "Then get this for your lady."

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry saw him considering otherwise. Knowing Ron he would rather pick on Hermione and probably wished he'd had the thought to grab the book first. Harry flew past him while he was thinking and then Ron was on his tail. Ron was not one to give up on a challenge. Harry made a sharp turn right, watching Ron fly past his left and turned down towards the ground, flying near the ground, tempting Ron before making his way towards the stands. Hermione was still yelling at him to give back her book when he flew near her. He just grinned and stuck out his tongue. As he focused on Hermione though, Ron went by quickly, grabbing the book and landing. Hermione walked over to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Ronald!" She said, almost breathlessly. Harry had to laugh. It was some of the most fun he'd had in a long time.

He landed near them and looked at Hermione. "Sorry Mione, that was too much fun to miss."

She sighed and turned to hug Harry. "It's fine." She said, but he could still see the annoyance on her face. Harry kissed her cheek. "You know I never would have hurt your book Mione." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Harry. I should probably head back to the commons to read anyways. You guys gonna keep flying?"

Harry shook his head. "I should head in too." Hermione nodded and shrugged. "I'll wait for you guys to change then,"

Harry and Ron made their way to the changing rooms and Harry was surprised to see a large purple gift sitting on the bench he'd previously claimed with his broom. He looked at the tag, marked "Harry Potter". He circled it once, making sure nothing seemed off about it and then ripped into the wrapping Inside he found fabric, smooth, silky. There was multiple different colors that as he pulled out he noticed there were many dress robes, with the initials inside of one of the world's top dress robe makers. Harry had looked at them once and decided it wasn't worth wasting the money on robes like these. He frowned. Why would someone spend so much money on him?

He found a note in the middle of the stack and read.

"Ten dress robes to replace the disaster that is your current wardrobe."

He shook his head. He couldn't help but feel that that distasteful remark was Slytherin… and yet, he liked it. Maybe because it reminded him of something Malfoy would say. Although he doubted Malfoy would have anything to do with the previous gifts… especially something as thoughtful as the books and the stuffed animals. Things like those were beyond Malfoy's caring meter. Harry sighed and picked up the robes, showing them to Ron. "Think these would look good on me?"

"They look a little pompous, honestly." Ron said with a shrug. "But they look like they'd be a perfect fit."

Harry nodded. "I agree. Still, you gotta admit, my Santa chose well. I'm not used to getting such nice things though. It makes me feel…" He thought about it and bit his lip. They made him feel cheap. He never bought nice things for himself. And yet he always seemed to recieve really nice things from people he didn't know well. Like the broom he got from Sirius. He shook his head, trying not to think about that. He wanted to be happy, but most of him just felt bad that someone cared enough about him to want him to look nice. "I really wish I knew who it was." He said, choosing to leave what he was saying to Ron's imagination. Ron wasn't perceptive enough to catch that he felt uncomfortable.

"Well, whoever it is has money and taste." Ron provided. "My person seems to have decent taste too. They keep sending me treats. It's kind of been an awesome ten days of treats.' Harry laughed, knowing that whoever had Ron definitely knew him well. Harry had to admit, his person knew him well too. But that was part of what made him uncomfortable.

He was a little scared because two days from now, he would be revealing to Draco that he had him and he wasn't even sure if Draco would feel the same way. Did Harry know him well enough? Would Draco be happy, surprised, or horrified to have Harry as his Santa? Harry frowned. Although he had two more days, he found himself getting more and more nervous by the day. And he was very nervous to face his gifter, to thank them and tell them how much he appreciated the gifts. He'd also find out if Draco would accept his friendship. Two days from now was a scary prospect indeed.

"So, when are you going to share the treats with me?" He asked, grinning and grabbing Ron around the shoulders. Ron shrugged. "I figured you had your own treats." He shot back, looking at the robes. Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, mine are not edible."

"The chocolate frog was." Ron said, sticking out his tongue. Harry sighed. He hated to admit Ron was right. Harry sighed and began to change. He considered throwing on one of the dress robes, but decided against it. He had enough trouble fitting in in normal clothes. The dress robes would make him feel more out of place than he already was. Once Ron was changed too, he restacked the robes into the box and picked it up. Him and Ron made their way back to the castle, discussing when he would ever use the dress robes.

Draco was already back in the castle by the time the others were making their way out of the room and he frowned. Harry did not come out wearing the robes. Did he not like them? He had made sure that when they arrived, he would find a way to sneak them to Harry. When he'd seen Harry out flying with Ron, he knew that had been his chance. Although he did get distracted by the flying game the two had done with Hermione's book. Harry had the biggest smile while he flew and played around with his friend. He doubted Harry could have that big of a smile while opening his gift, but now he wondered if Harry had smiled at all. Maybe it was a little presumptuous of him to think that Harry would even care what his robes looked like. He knew Harry would rather fit in. But to him, the lack of style concluded to him not looking quite right as a possible Malfoy one day.

Draco smacked his head. He'd thought more about himself with this gift. He'd thought Harry might enjoy looking good and feeling good like he did. Harry wasn't like that though and Draco knew it. But Harry deserved to look as amazing as he made Draco feel. Draco would give Harry everything if Harry allowed him to. He doubted that was the case though. Draco bit his lip to keep from crying. He couldn't believe how bad he felt by trying to give Harry something he deserved. He decided he needed to up his game for the next gift. And so he began planning his day 11 gift.


	12. Day 11

Day 11:

Draco was wracking his brain on his last gift before the 12th day. He was so scared to see Harry's reaction. Would Harry decide that Draco had tricked him? Tried to hurt him by giving him gifts he would like? Would he actually like the gifts and be glad to see it was Draco? Maybe to learn once and for all that Draco wasn't as bad of a person as Harry seemed to believe. Draco frowned and shook his head. The Harry he knew would likely view him as the former. Probably think he was tricking him to give him into the Dark Lord. 'Oh Harry, if only you knew the real me. The one who never believed in anything my father does. The one who has had to act the perfect child in a Mudblood hating home. If only you could see the real me. The broken boy who would lay in bed and think about those green eyes after his father hit him. The boy who dreamed of how you were trying to get us out of this mess. I believe in you, but can never speak of such things. If only you knew…'

Draco heard the sound of his door opening and he sat up quickly, watching as Goyle walked in. "You ever getting out of bed Malfoy?" He asked, walking over to his tableside to pack a bit more of his things. Tomorrow afternoon they would be heading home for the holidays. Except for a select few. Malfoy was not lucky enough to be one to stay. He had to go home and pretend to be the perfect Malfoy at another one of his family's Christmas parties.

"Eh, soon. I'm just exhausted." He admitted, meaning emotionally, but knowing Goyle thought he meant physically. "Today will be a long day." He admitted. As long as he was thinking about tomorrow and meeting his family, he would feel that way turned over and looked at Blaise.. "You got your last gift ready?"

"Yep. I sent mine this morning. He should like it well enough. Tomorrow will be an interesting day for him, that's for sure."

Draco laughed. "You mean because it's you or because it's a guy?"

"Eh, probably both. He doesn't seem to be gay, but I guess you never know. Perhaps it's just me, and he is the most compatible person to me at Hogwarts. Or maybe it's more. I won't know until tomorrow."

"True." Draco frowned. "Do you fear being rejected?"

Goyle laughs and looks at Draco. "Is that your fear? That Harry will be disappointed when he doesn't get his last gift, just like the other days? No, I do not fear that. I look at who you got, and I have to admit, this was only a test of our strengths and you passed. You didn't give into this bullshit holiday. Potter may be your best match here, or maybe he was the only one left. Who knows? But there is a wide world out there and we will meet our true matches someday. Perhaps even be set up with someone by Voldemort himself. That is my dream. I want to be given my true match by someone who actually matters. Not by some bumbling idiot like Dumbledore. You can't honestly expect me to believe that Potter would ever be your match, do you?"

"Of course not." Draco said, feeling his stomach twist in disgust at his friend's words, but acting as if he truly believed his friends words. What if his friend was right and he wasn't actually meant to be with Potter like he so dearly wished? Perhaps it was a ploy by the headmaster to make him believe that Potter was actually meant to be his best match? Perhaps it was all a trick? He found himself shaking his head. "I think I need a walk."

Goyle nodded. "Enjoy your walk. Don't forget to pack."

Draco laughed. "You know me better than that Zabini. I will have the houselves do that for me."

Goyle shook his head. "Of course you will. See you later."

Draco got dressed quickly and made his way into the halls and found his mind turning. Why did he ever believe that this event meant more to him than it actually should have? Even Goyle, who was usually the hopeful, was finding this to be more of a cosmic joke than anything else. If Dumbledore wanted to create house unity, then why would he do it in a way that would mess with people's emotions? He wouldn't. He would have come up with a way to make sure no one was getting hurt by it. Because even Dumbledore wasn't so stupid as to mess with people's emotions, not that he thought the Slytherins had any. Draco scoffed and took a turn to head outside.

He found himself walking towards the Forbidden Forest. He took in a deep breath and found himself feeling more free than he had in days. Why hadn't he thought to come out here sooner? He just needed to get away from Hogwarts and all it's drama. Perhaps he would find a way to forget the secret santa event and about going home. Perhaps he would find himself a small hole to disappear into for a while.

Harry found himself feeling very excited. He held his day 11 gift in his hands, which had arrived just today. He had paid a lot of money to make sure to find a good gift for Malfoy. Perhaps even if it didn't work the way he hoped, Draco would find some happiness in this gift. He would have to send these soon. He'd already gotten permission from Dumbledore to allow his giftee to go offgrounds. In fact, he had made sure that Snape would accompany his gifter, Snape only knew that he would meet someone at the front doors at around 7 and from there, there was a portkey to bring them to a Quidditch game of Draco's favorite team. He smiled at his ploy. Dumbledore was only to reveal part of the plan, not who set it up, so Snape would never know that he had been set up by Harry Potter to bring Draco out.

Harry bit his lip, grinning to himself. His plan was foolproof. He would be able to sit in the commons and play games with Ron and just enjoy his last night with his friend before he had to go back to the hellhole with his muggle "family" if he could call them that. He slipped the tickets under his bedside table and made his way down to where he was meeting Ron and Hermione for lunch. They were talking really close on the couch when Harry first noticed them. Finally as Harry got closer, they drifted apart. "Heya Harry." Ron said and watched as his friend got closer. "You should see the gift Hermione got today."

Harry walked over and he noticed a small silver cat bracelet that spelled out Hermione in cats of different positions. He looked at it with awe. Someone really knew her to know she'd like something like that. They also had to have had the idea pretty far in advance to get something so perfect.

"Wow Mione, it's beautiful!" He said, looking closely and smiling at the intricate details. He felt a small pang of jealousy. Sure his gifter had given him thoughtful gifts, but they were not showy. In fact, his gifter seemed to make sure that their gifts were never noticed. Other than the one song, which they made sure was over before other students would hear. They had been pretty secretive. Part of that made Harry feel like his gifter was just getting ready to disappoint by not actually revealing themselves. Perhaps they couldn't? He found himself musing on the idea of that when Hermione tapped him on the arm. "You ok Harry?" She asked.

Harry nodded and looked at her. "Yeah, just hungry."

Ron nodded. "Me too. We should head down before lunch ends."

"You boys only think with your stomachs." She rolled her eyes as Ron said, "Damn right."

They made their way down to the lunch table and Harry found himself watching the Slytherin table. Draco was not there. Perhaps he'd already eaten and headed back to his dorm? Harry had hoped to see him once more before he sent his gift, because then it was likely he would not see him for the rest of the night. He filled his plate with food and ate quietly as Ron and Hermione talked amongst themselves.

Draco watched as the sky slowly changed as the sun moved across the sky. He doubted he'd be missed. Most people probably thought he was in the library, reading, like he tended to do when he needed to get away. Today was not one of those days. He just needed to breath in and remember that the days do go on. He just needed to feel his breathing against his lips and know that he was moving on. He just needed to think about if he was being played. Perhaps he could turn this back into something to reveal his Slytherin self. Something that proved he would always be the perfect Slytherin his family wanted him to be. He watched as bugs and birds flew around him and decided on the perfect way to prove that to himself and to Potter. He needed to prove it to himself… tonight.

He pulled out a Quill and paper and found himself writing, before thinking about what he was planning.

"Harry,

Your Santa requests that you meet them at midnight tonight in the Forbidden forest. I will include a location to meet me at. I look forward to seeing you Harry Potter.

Your Santa"

He placed a spell on to mark his current location, which was a small nook in the forest where he and Harry would be hidden from the world if he came alone. Draco found himself both excited and horrified by his thoughts. He would prove himself as to who he was. . He held the note to his heart. He would send it to Harry when he arrived back at the school. Tonight he would reveal himself to Harry Potter and find out how Potter would react.

Draco made his way back towards the school. He would spend the rest of his day spending time with Pansy and testing her loyalties to Blaise. He found himself breathing a little more erratically at the thought of pushing her towards himself in any way, but he needed to, for his friend. He walked down to the Slytherin area and spotted Pansy sitting near the window, looking out. "Hey Pans." He purred, walking over and sitting beside her. "How are you doing today?" He asked, leaning towards her affectionately. She looked up at him and frowned. "Blaise broke up with me. He said he couldn't be with me knowing that we could never actually be together. He said even Voldemort would not hurt him that way. Am I that bad Draco?" Draco frowned and found himself comforting her. What an unfortunate turn of events. Instead of testing her, he found himself comforting her. He would have preferred the former as then he wouldn't feel bad for her. She had brought this upon herself. She knew that Blaise was bi and therefore could love guys or girls, but she had thought her perverseness would keep him with her. Apparently Blaise had decided he really did have feelings for his giftee. To break up with her the day before they were to reveal themselves. The timing was too perfect.

"Pansy, we both know where your heart lies. You care about Blaise, even find him sexy. You used him to make me jealous. I don't think you were that bad, but perhaps he actually found someone he wants to have a relationship with. Not someone as convenient as you. Pureblood or not Pansy, you are nobodies first choice. We all know you would leave us in a heartbeat if someone showed you any sort of attraction. I regret having done so last year. I am no fool Pansy. I know you will never be somebody's perfect housewife. You will likely be someone's mistress. And knowing you, you would prefer that." She looked at him as though she had been slapped, but he continued. "Pansy, you will always be our friend, because Slytherins care for each other, but you will never be romantically involved with me again. You've hurt me enough already. Go find some Hufflepuff to fuck over and leave those in our house alone."

She began to sob and stood up. "You're a pretentious prick Draco Malfoy! But you were right about one thing.I will never be somebody's perfect housewife. I am too good for one man to up and claim me." She stormed upstairs and Draco watched after her. Well, perhaps hurting Potter would be easier than he thought.

Harry made his way up to his dorms. Ron followed along and made his way to bedside table. "One last day, huh?" He asked, looking at Harry. "Are you nervous?"

Harry nodded. "I am scared that my person will hate that I am the one who gifted them. I want them to know that I want to be friends, but am scared that they will say no. I think that would hurt more than anything."

"Who would say no to being friends with Harry Potter?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "Do you not know who you are? Why people love you? You are selfless. You care about others before yourself. Everyone can see that. If they don't want to be your friend, then they are idiots."

Harry felt a small smile forming on his face. As much as Ron felt he was spot-on, he knew that his friends attitude would change if he knew who it was. "Well, if they say yes to being my friend, I will make sure that you are the first person they can tell that to."

Ron nodded and smiled. "Good. You know any friend of yours is a friend of mine Harry.I care about your happiness."

Harry watched his friend and dearly hoped that was true. He wanted Ron to care about his happiness. Hermione was sure that Ron would never understand. If that was true, it was possible that tomorrow he may gain a friend, but also lose one too.

Ron walked over and sat on his bed, across from Harry. He looked up at him. "You want to talk about it Harry? You've been so quiet about your giftee this entire time. If you want to talk, we can."

Harry frowned. Did he want to talk to his friend about the situation he was in? He found himself struggling to find an excuse not to. "I've found myself dreaming about being with this person for a long time. I don't want to just be friends with them. But I know if I did, people would talk. I'd be looked at funny, and worse, they would be in danger."

"From what, Harry?" Ron asked, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"From rejection they may get from their house. From issues with their family. They could lose everything. But I could give them so much more. Including protection and love."

"And what if they only want to be friends?" Ron asked, not quite understanding that Harry was talking about what would happen only if Draco were to become Harry's friend. He shrugged and sighed. "I don't want to hurt them. Would it be wrong to back out. Not give them a 12th day gift and leave them wondering?"

"That would be wrong Harry. You would have to hurt yourself to do so too, if you care as strongly as you say you are. You need to think about yourself too."

Harry frowned and nodded. "It would definitely hurt me as well."

"Then do what you know is right Harry. Even if it hurts them some, they need to know. Because I think you will be hurt more if you don't."

Harry nodded. He knew what he had to do. Whatever Draco decided, he would agree with… even if it meant letting Draco out of his life forever. He smiled a small bit and got up to hug Ron. "Thank you Ron. I will do what I know is best."

Ron smiled and hugged his friend back and kissed his cheek. "Draco is one lucky bastard, Harry."

Harry took a step back and looked at his friend. Ron grinned up at him. "Harry, I've known you're attractions ever since I met you. You don't do so well to hide it. Hell, if anything, I think I've read you better than my own feelings at times. You need to be happy. Tell him what you told me and it will be his choice."

Harry nodded, mouth agape. Was he dreaming? Ron looked down and let his smile drop some. "You know, once a long time ago, I thought you would end up with Cho Chang. But that was never meant to be. You always wanted to make the world a better place, not because you cared about the world, but because you wanted to have a world safe where you could be with the man of your dreams. And I don't know if you have thought about it in those terms, but you are too selfless for your own good. You think about how many lives you'd help. I want you to do that, but also to make yourself happy. There may be time and a way for that to happen."

Harry stared at Ron shaking his head. "I didn't think you would understand."

"You think I only think about myself, which is sometimes true but Ialso do think about my friends. I could tell who Hermione got before she even knew. And I knew who you had. And while I know you have given them amazing gifts, I hope they appreciate it. I cannot tell much about those who I do not know. And I definitely do not know Draco that well."

"I know him pretty well Ron. All I have to do is watch him. He has a big heart. I want to be with him."

Ron nodded. "Well, I hope you get your wish Harry."

Harry pulled out the gift from under his bedside table. "Do you think you can help me get these to him? You might have a better chance than me."

"You know using me may reveal yourself in return." He said with a small frown. "But I can try."

Harry smiled and hugged his friend. "Let me just write a small note."

Harry quickly picked up a small piece of paper and a quill and wrote down a small note before handing it to Ron. "Thank you Ron. You are a wonderful friend."

Ron nodded, looking at Harry. "Only because you have been a great friend in return."

Ron quickly made his way down the stairwell, leaving Harry in thought in his dorm. Did that really just happen? Ron was accepting. It was too much to wrap his head around. Did he reveal too much in his talk with him? Or did Ron truly know before this? Before he could even begin wondering, Ron was back. "I am sure it will reach his hands now."

Harry frowned and looked at Ron. "How do you know?"

"I asked Snape to pass them onto him."

"Ronald!" Harry asked horrified. "Did you really?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Other than now Snape will know. I had planned everything perfectly so that Snape would not know it was me. Now he surely knows!"

"Or he thinks I am Draco's gifter." Ron shrugged. "I doubt he thinks you would ever gift Malfoy."

Harry frowned, but maybe Ron was right. "Why would he think you are?"

"Because I pretended I could not tell him who the gift was for. I acted as if it was a struggle to ask for a favor. Honestly, it was. But we'll see, in the end. If he guesses, I apologize Harry." Harry nodded, but felt his shoulders slunk. Perhaps Ron was right. But was it better for Snape to think that the gifts were from Ron?

"Thank you Ron." Harry said. "I appreciate it. I am just scared at how all of this will end."

Ron nodded. "Me too Harry. Me too."

Harry frowned and looked at his friend. "Has your gifting been this hard?"

"Harder, honestly." Ron admitted. "I can't begin to describe my feelings towards this, since I cannot tell you all the details right now. But it has been something. I have learned a lot during this time."

"About yourself or them?" Harry asked, curious.

"Both." He admitted. "Perhaps after this, I can explain everything. But for now, let's just say, I understand your position very well."

Harry frowned and looked at his friend. "I look forward to hearing everything."

Draco decided to make his way to the library. He'd already pissed Pansy off. Now he wanted to talk to Blaise, who was probably in his favorite hiding place. He looked around and finally spotted his friend. He walked over and hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Draco?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"About you and Pansy." Blaise laughed. "Do I have to tell you everything? I did what I knew was best for everyone."

"Even you?" Draco asked.

"Especially me." Blaise said with determination. "I didn't want to be stuck in a dead end relationship."

"I can't blame you there. Were you hoping for more with your secret Santa? Your timing is impeccable."

Blaise shrugged. "Perhaps. It all depends on how tomorrow goes. How about you?"

Draco nodded. "I think the same thing. I don't see a relationship, but perhaps a new friend. They already promised to at least be my friend. So I guess I at least have that."

"Sounds like more of a slap in the face than a gift." Blaise said with a frown.

"Maybe it is." Draco said. "Honestly, I don't know. And I don't know how much I want friendship either way. Who knows how long we have in this world until Voldemort claims his victory and takes over, as we all know he will."

"You plan on allowing Voldemort to control your friendships?" He asked, closing his book and looking at his friend. "A man who would just as much control you as kill you?"

Draco frowned. "You think that is what I want?"

Blaise shrugged. "We may not have a choice, eh."

"Exactly."

"You really have a brutal look at the world, Mister Malfoy." A drawling voice said from behind him. "Here." He said, dropping something on the table and leaving, causing his robe to turn with him. Draco watched Snape leave without a second glance. "How long was he there for?" He asked, looking at Blaise, who shrugged.

He turned to look at what Snape had dropped and gasped. A small stack of tickets for a Quidditch game that night was on top. It was between his favorite team and the Falmouth Falcons. He looked through the others and saw that there were tickets for 5 more games, a total of 11 tickets. He read the note.

"I would like to see if we could work. I was hoping this could be our next five dates. It would definitely be nice to see your smile as you cheer them on.

Santa"

He looked at Blaise. "Wow. Maybe you were right. My gifter wants to date me. So who knows where this will lead."

"Well, enjoy the game tonight Malfoy." Draco nodded and looked at his friend. "I best get ready to go. The note says to meet someone at the front door tonight. Apparently someone else is involved. Maybe they can give me a clue before tomorrow."

Blaise nodded. "Good luck my friend."

"And to you as well." Draco said. He got up and made his way out the door. He found himself heading towards the owlery. He needed to give his note to Harry. He would certainly be back before midnight. And he needed to figure out his feelings for this person.

Harry was sitting with Ron, playing Wizard's chess, when the note arrived. "My person wants to meet me at midnight."

"You want me to come with?" Ron asked, wondering if Harry needed the support.

"No. I just am scared. How can I tell this person that I cannot have feelings for them, when it's obvious they care about me so much."

"Just be honest with them." Ron said. "Everything will be fine."

Harry nodded. "Want to stay up with me til 11? I will leave right around then to go meet them."

Ron nodded. "I can do that."

Draco found himself cautious as he made his way towards the entrance to Hogwarts, til he saw Professor Snape. "You're who I'm supposed to meet?"

"Seems so Mister Malfoy. Please tell me you have your ticket? We shall portkey from here to the game." Draco nodded. "Then I'll lead the way." Snape said and turned to head out the door. Draco followed.

Harry spent most of the night watching his chess pieces and thinking about Draco enjoying the game. Before he knew it, it was eleven. Ron nodded his head towards the door. "Go meet your gifter. I will cover here."

"Thank you Ron." Harry said with a smile and found himself rushing out towards the outside. He loved the forbidden forest. In a sense, while he knew the danger, it had such a calming peace at night. Even with all that has happened here. It was beginning to snow and he found himself amazed. It was beginning to feel a lot more like Christmas than he ever imagined. He found himself looking down at the map, looking for the place he was told to meet. He was close. He looked up to see fireflies lighting his path. Some formed a small arrow, enchanted he followed. He noticed the words, "Eleven is Heaven."

Before he could even begin to decipher the message, he heard a voice from ahead. "Or something close to, Potter."


	13. Day 12: Reveal

Day 12:

Harry felt his throat become dry and he struggled to not feel the amazing lightness he always felt when he saw Draco Malfoy. He walked forward and looked at Draco who was looking dreamily at him. "Welcome to my little alcove Harry."

Harry stopped and looked at his gifter. "Y-you were my gifter Malfoy?"

Draco nodded and stepped forward. He looked Harry up and down. "What can I say Harry. I've been attracted to you since I first met you and apparently that means you are the most compatible person for me. Now that may be uncomfortable for you, but…"

Harry didn't let him finish. He stepped forward and kissed Draco, holding his face in his hands. "Thank God. Thank God it is not only me. I was your gifter too."

Draco let out a small gasp. "You? But how could you feel that way for me? When I was so mean to you…" He was at a loss for words.

"Draco, I have felt an attraction for you for almost a year now. I realize now that the animosity towards each other was a ruse. We both assumed that we hated each other because of what we were told. You are the child of a death eater. I am the supposed chosen one. I just want to be happy for once. I see a strength in you that I resented for so long, because I didn't understand how much it made you like me. Always trying to impress someone who cannot bring you happiness. I can. Please, let me try."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and looked deep into his eyes. "How often I imagined being like this with you. It always ended with you slapping me, or telling me to fuck off. How is it that this is not just some dream of mine?"

"Maybe because we both had the same dream?" Harry smiled and lay his head on Draco's shoulder. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt himself shiver at the words he never imagined hearing from the mouth so near him. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

A/N: Thank you to any of you who read this. If you want you can check out my Harry/Snape story for Christmas too 3 Thank you for reading! There will be a continuation. Keep your eyes pealed!


End file.
